Sakura y los 5 anillos Los secretos del viento
by lunaarwen
Summary: Sakura acaba de descubrir una extraña dimensión, Rokugan, a la cual está ligada por las ruedas del destino. Allí conocera a los cuatro vientos, los hijos del emperador muerto, y descubrira sus secretos.
1. Chapter 1

**Mar de China. Año 2005**

**Navío de Estudios Ecológicos de la Universidad de Hokaido**

¿Ya revisaste los últimos datos?- pregunto una mujer de aspecto corpulento a un joven de lentes que se recostaba en el borde del barco mirando el mar

Si, ya, no hemos encontrado al grupo que nos interesa todavía. Tendremos que revisar dos zonas más- dijo. callaron y observaron el mar frente a ellos, hasta que el joven se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en el horizonte - ¿Qué es eso?

¿Qué?- pregunto la mujer mirando el mar también - No veo nada

Estaba hace un minuto allí- La imagen ante los ojos del joven tembló y una especie de un templo japonés apareció y desapareció.

¿Qué diablos? pregunto la mujer

¿Lo viste?- Para entonces ya no eran los únicos que miraban el mar. Varios de los equipos se agruparon para ver lo que ocurría

¿espejismo?- pregunto el joven

Pues… - en ese momento la imagen permaneció más tiempo, aunque fraccionada, dejando ver una batalla que ocurría dentro del templo. Varias personas vestidas en trajes antiguos peleaban contra extraños monstruos- ¡Vaya ilusión!- dijo la mujer asombrada, cuando desapareció. Luego volvió a aparecer y una bola de fuego salio de la puerta de la mansión y avanzó hacia ellos.

Eso se ve bastante real- dijo el joven viendo la bola de fuego dirigida hacia ellos.

ES REAL- grito un tercer miembro del equipo arrojando a ambos al suelo cuando la bola pasaba sobre ellos y se estrellaba en una computadora que se encontraba tras ellos.

¿Qué diablos es eso?-

Son los dioses peleando la eterna batalla del bien y el mal- sentenció uno de ellos asustado.

_Dentro del templo, la bola de juego había salido de un joven muy alto de cabellos negros y ojos marrón oscuro de aspecto enojado._

_Jamás debieron jugar con mi cuerpo- decía con rabia- ahora se enfrentaran al fuego de mi furia_

Anillo del **Fuego**, inteligencia, inspiración, creatividad, destrucción- Todos los miembros del barco pudieron oírlo claramente. La voz de una mujer. Ahora no solamente podían ver la imagen del templo, sino también de hombres de barro peleando contra varias especies de demonios. Aparecían de vez en cuando alrededor del templo, caminando en el mar, o incluso sobre el barco

Anillo de la **Tierra**, resistencia, determinación, el cuerpo y su fuerza- se volvió a oír la voz de la mujer

_En el templo una joven maga de cabellos largos y negros, vestida con túnica verde miraba con dureza, a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos, al monstruo que ante ella, sostenía por el cuello a otro mago, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestido de túnica amarilla y roja. Sus lentes se encontraban en el suelo y el monstruo los piso._

_Aunque tenga que endurecer mi corazón como la tierra y la roca que controlo, NO TE PERMITIRE SALIR CON VIDA- grito la chica._

_Un poco más lejos, dos samurais vestidos de azul, tratan de alejar a un monstruo de su compañero, herido de muerte, que se encuentra en el suelo, sobre un extraño suelo. El joven lleno de cicatrices ha perdido la noción de la batalla_

_Se siente extraño- murmura- como si estuviera flotando, como si estuviera hecho de aire… Dentro de poco nos reuniremos, hermana- dice sonriendo._

_Anillo del **aire**, viaje, intuición, ilusión, adivinación- susurra la voz de la mujer. Extrañamente parece perder fuerza conforme pasa el tiempo. Y es lógico. La voz proviene de una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que se encuentra en el centro del gran sello que cubre el suelo del templo. Su sangre se derrama abundante a través de una herida que le atraviesa el vientre. La vida se escapa a través de ese preciado líquido que riega los surcos del sello. _

_No vivirá mucho más, su vida se te escapara como agua entre tus manos- dice un hombre extremadamente viejo y de cabellos negros y barba cuya maldad se notaba en la expresión de su rostro, a un joven de cabellos castaños, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara blanca con un sol rojo en la frente. Desvió apenas un poco la mirada para observar a la chica que se desangraba en el centro de la habitación. Noto que la chica sonreía._

_Anillo de **agua** - murmuro esta vez débilmente - transformación, purificación, curación, amistad… amor_

Esto está empeorando. Los fantasmas aparecen con más frecuencia- dijo el muchacho preocupado

¿y que se supone que haga, navegar a través de ellos?- pregunto el capitán del barco.

Lo bueno es que no parecen fijarse en nosotros- dijo una muchacha pelirroja preocupada mirando fuera. Entonces todos escucharon el grito

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - rugió una voz desde dentro del templo.

Espero que los malos vayan perdiendo- murmuró uno de los jóvenes

Ssssshh, escucha- le cayo la mujer corpulenta

_¿Por qué?- susurró una voz de hombre, quebrada por el llanto. Dentro del templo el joven de la mascara blanca murmuro esta pregunta mientras se quitaba la mascara dejando ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Tomo un amuleto con forma de sol del suelo carbonizado y se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de la joven a quien había tratado en vano de proteger - De entre todos nosotros, ¿Por qué ellas? Me lo han quitado todo, ya no siento nada… solo, **Vacío**_

Una luz brillante y un repentino viento hicieron que todos en el barco cayeran al suelo. Cuando se levantaron las imágenes habían desaparecido y el mar estaba igual de calmo que antes.

SI no lo hubiera visto, no lo creería- dijo la mujer

¿Qué diablos fue eso?

_**Pero eso es algo que ningún científico puede explicar, y es algo que solo se puede entender regresando a una pequeña ciudad de Japón, un año antes, cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse para una jovencita que no es tan común como parece…¿Quieren saber su historia?**_

**SAKURA Y LA LEYENDA DE LOS CINCO ANILLOS**

**PRIMERA PARTE: LOS SECRETOS DEL VIENTO**

**CAPITULO I**

**CUANDO LA MENTE Y EL CUERPO SE SEPARAN**

**_Año 2004 de la Tierra. Año 1158 de Rokugan. Nueve años después de la creación de las Cartas Sakura._**

_Al principio era borrosa, pero poco a poco la imagen se hacía más nítida. Al fin pudo llegar al lugar que buscaba. El lago de escamas. El olor a hojas secas y a cobre inundaba el lugar. Un olor que jamás había sentido. Solo en ese lugar. Podía escuchar los susurros. Susurros en forma de tiras de seda que se arremolinaban en aquel extraño lago de escamas. Se concentro en una de las tiras, tratando de tomarla entre sus delicadas manos, tratando de entender los susurros Finalmente logró alcanzar una de las cintas de seda. Ante sus ojos aparecieron imágenes, demasiado desordenadas para que ella pudiera entenderlas._

_Akasha- era lo único que podía identificar en los susurros_

_Trato de comprender las imágenes, imágenes de guerra, de dolor…_

_Akasha- decía aquella voz silbante _

_A esa voz se unía otras, hablando en un idioma extraño_

_Akasha_

Sakura?-

Sakura dio un respingo. Alguien la había distraído. La imagen del lago se desvaneció así como la cinta de seda que sostenía en sus manos. Ahora se encontraba sentada sobre la hierba en las afueras del Instituto Universitario de Tomoeda, donde creía que podría encontrar algo de tranquilidad para hacer su meditación, aunque sin mucho éxito. Con un suspiro identifico a la persona que le había hecho perder la concentración. De pie ante ella se encontraba una joven de unos veinte años de cabellos largos y negros, aunque tenía algunos mechones blancos, y de ojos azul profundo. Le dirigía una sonrisa tierna al tiempo que la saludaba.

Buenos días Tomoyo – saludo Sakura respondiendo a su sonrisa

Pensé que te habías quedado dormida- dijo Tomoyo

Algo así- respondió ella

Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a clases

Si- dijo Sakura levantándose con cierto aire distraído y luego agrego alegremente- ¿una carrera hasta el salón?

¿No estamos algo grandes para eso?- pregunto Tomoyo

Entonces hasta donde acaba el parque- dijo Sakura. Ambas sonrieron y corrieron en dirección al edificio donde verían su siguiente clase.

Esta es Sakura Kinomoto, o por lo menos es quien ella cree ser. Debo decir que es una chica realmente excepcional. Era alta, delgada, delicada, pero lo que más llamaban la atención eran sus ojos verdes y profundos, como si escondieran el conocimiento de miles de generaciones y sin embargo siempre tan distraídos. La mayoría de las chicas envidiaban su forma de caminar, pues lo hacía con tal gracia y en un silencio perfecto que los chicos quedaban extasiados. Incluso ahora que corría lo hacía con la gracia y el sigilo de una gacela... o de una serpiente.

Si, Sakura era una chica excepcional, era una excelente deportista y le iba bastante bien en sus estudios de diplomacia, a los cuales asistía con su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji, quien corría a su lado.

Al llegar al camino que conducía al edificio Tomoyo estuvo a punto de chocar con dos jóvenes que se dirigían hacia el mismo. Digo Tomoyo puesto que Sakura se detuvo frente a ellos sin siquiera tropezar y dando un saltito de alegría saludo

Buenos Días Daidoji, Buenos Días Doji

Encantadora y bellísima Kinomoto- saludo el chico que había respondido al Apellido Daidoji- ¿Qué gracia he merecido para que esta hermosa señorita haya estado a punto de chocar contra mí?- pregunto en tono meloso mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba. El rostro de Sakura siguió mostrando la sonrisa pero retiro la mano. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para tomarlo en serio

Jamás estuve a punto de chocar contigo- indico Sakura

Por supuesto que no. Se que tu sincronía es perfecta. Serías una excelente samurai-ko – dijo el joven Daidoji sonriendo

Escuchas demasiado las historias de samuaris de Doji ¿lo sabes?- dijo Sakura continuando su avance al edificio

O visito demasiado a mi familia- murmuro Daidoji sonriendo con malicia hacia Doji. Doji le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y le dio la espalda para saludar a Tomoyo

Buenos Días Tomoyo, buenos días señorita Kinomoto, las acompaño hasta el salón

Gracias Nagori- dijo Tomoyo con cortesía tomando el brazo que el joven Doji le ofrecía – Hachi-agrego dirigiéndose a Daidoji- puedo recordarte que soy tu prima – dijo Tomoyo sin mirarlo casi adivinando lo que su primo hacia tras ella

Eso no evita que tengas unas buenas piernas- dijo Hachi Daidoji sin dejar de mirar las piernas de Tomoyo

Al frente- dijo Nagori Doji con enojo empujando a Hachi frente a las chicas para que no cayera en "tentación"

Daidoji Hachi era un joven de unos 21 años, alto de cabellos negros y largos que usaba sueltos en contra de las recomendaciones de su amigo Nagori y de ojos azul oscuro muy parecidos a los de su prima Tomoyo. Su rostro era algo delgado pero sus brazos eran musculosos y bien entrenados. Caminaba con andares orgullosos y casi siempre acompañada por su sonrisa maliciosa y su propia reputación de don Juan.

Ah, por cierto, me cambie el apellido Daidoji por Yasuki. Así que procuren no volver a llamarme Daidoji

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en contra de los Daidoji?- pregunto Sakura inclinando la cabeza a un lado asombrada

No. Es que tengo que reclamar una herencia así que tengo que hacerme llamar Yasuki Hachi. Mucho gusto.

Que raro- comentó Sakura, pero Tomoyo no dijo nada. Solo cruzo una mirada de entendimiento con Nagori

Nagori Doji era también perteneciente a la familia Daidoji en algún grado, aunque se necesitaría un árbol genealógico para hallar la relación. Como fuera era de cabellos blancos y ojos negros, de aspecto bastante serio. Era un poco mayor que su amigo Hachi, tendría unos 25 años, y de carácter bastante serio lo cual hacía mucho contraste con su amigo. Era muy bueno contando historias, por lo cual lo llamaban El Narrador.

Llegaron al ambiente donde deberían ver su clase de filosofía. No era precisamente una de las favoritas de Sakura así que se sentó en su asiento dando un suspiro.

La clase inicio de la misma manera monótona, y cinco minutos después ya Sakura no prestaba atención. Sakura dirigió una mirada distraída a sus compañeros. A veces a Sakura le daba la impresión de que no pertenecía a ese lugar. De que era diferente a los demás.

Y en cierta forma, lo era, ya que era una maga, pero, después de todo eso no era tan fuera de lo común como podría llegar a haber creído cuando era una niña y se convirtió en la Maestra de las Cartas. Conforme su poder mágico había aumentado se había dado cuenta que muchas de las personas que estaban a su alrededor también tenían poderes mágicos. Como el joven Isawa que se sentaba en una de las primeras filas. Sakura sabía que el era un mago, pero jamás había entablado conversación con el y tampoco sabía si el muchacho había notado que ella también era maga.

Como fuera, aún así Sakura se sentía diferente, incluso a ellos. Y cada vez le daba la impresión que era por ese lago de escamas. Al principio solo lo veía en sueños. Luego Kero, su guardián, un ser mágico creado por un antiguo mago llamado Clow, le había enseñado a meditar, y entonces podía ir a ese lago y escuchar los susurros. Algunos podía entenderlos, pero otros eran muy confusos y muchos de los que escuchaba los olvidaba irremediablemente, como si fueran palabras demasiado antiguas y profundas para su entendimiento.

Sakura se desperezo y finalmente apoyo la cabeza en sus manos, aburrida. Dejo que su mente vagara. Pero antes de darse cuenta su mente, literalmente, había abandonado su cuerpo. Pudo verse a si misma desde el techo de la clase. No era la primera vez que pasaba. La imagen mental de Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se disponía a regresar a su cuerpo cuando algo llamo su atención. Algo la estaba llamando afuera. Su mente se elevo por el edificio hasta abandonarlo y siguió subiendo hacia el cielo, mientras la ciudad de Tomoeda disminuía a sus pies. Sin embargo por unos instantes la ciudad desapareció ante sus ojos. Fueron solo unos instantes pero la mente de Sakura se detuvo preguntándose que había sido aquello. La ciudad seguía en su sitio, pero esta vez Sakura sabía que había otra cosa ahí.

Trato de concentrarse, y entonces lo pudo ver una vez más, por unos pocos segundos. La ciudad de Tomoeda y sus habitantes desaparecían para ser sustituida por un poblado y sus propios habitantes, sin autos, sin edificios solo una imponente mansión en las cercanía. La imagen volvió a desaparecer para seguir siendo la Tomoeda que ella conocía. Pero algo más llamaba su atención, muy lejos al noroeste algo sucedía. Se disponía a ver que era lo que la llamaba cuanto repentinamente regreso a su cuerpo.

Frente a ella esta su profesor realmente enojado.

Lo lamento- se disculpo ella- creo que mi mente estaba en otra parte, ¿decía usted?

Es obvio que estaba distraída señorita Kinomoto. Si no desea estar en mi clase por favor no entre a ocupar un asiento, ¿entendido?

Si Señor. Lo siento señor. No volverá a suceder- dijo ella enrojeciendo de la vergüenza.

Eso espero.

Luego de semejante regaño, Sakura se esforzó en mantener su mente concentrada en lo que el profesor decía. Cuando finalmente termino la Clase, Sakura la abandono con rapidez para tratar de despejarse un poco.

¿Qué era lo que había visto? Pensó en todas las cartas y conjuros que conocía que pudieran crear una imagen parecida, pero solo lo pudo relacionar con aquella vez cuando tenía 11 años que había viajado a una dimensión mágica alterna, cuando había derrotado a la hechicera del agua. Sin embargo crear una dimensión alterna era algo complicado, incluso para crear una sola habitación. Sería imposible crear toda una ciudad. ¿O tal vez no? Bueno, se lo preguntaría después a Kero.

Se dirigió al comedor de la universidad donde sabía que encontraría a Tomoyo, Hachi y Nagori. Nagori seguía en la cola para la comida, pero Tomoyo y Hachi estaban sentados ya en una mesa de espaldas a la entrada del comedor. Sakura se dirigió hacia ellos. A unos pasos de la mesa pudo escuchar su discusión.

El "yunque" lo está organizando por orden del emperador, deberías participar- decía Hachi – estoy seguro de que ganarías

No lo creo, tengo deberes- respondio Tomoyo

Si claro, eres toda una "guardaespaldas Daidoji", pero debes admitir que te gustaría Competir.

¿En que vas a competir?- dijo Sakura sentándose. Hachi se atraganto con el jugo que tomaba en ese momento y Sakura pudo notar por expresión de sorpresa de Tomoyo que ellos no querían que oyeran su conversación. Ella también noto la turbación de Sakura y sonrió

Me has asustado ¿Cómo haces para ser tan silenciosa?

¿Silenciosa? ¡¡Si Me hubiera pasado por encima ni siquiera la hubiera notado!- dijo Hachi con asombro

No cambien de tema, ¿de que competición hablabas Daidoji?- dijo Sakura notando la intención de Tomoyo de cambiar de tema.

Ya no es Daidoji, es Ya-su-ki- deletreo Hachi- y la competición es de…- no pudo llegar a terminar porque Tomoyo lo interrumpió

De canto. Es una competencia de canto

Bueno, estoy segura de que podrías ganar- dijo Sakura Sonriendo. Tomoyo suspiro. Sakura seguía siendo la misma despistada de siempre. O al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Al regresar de la Universidad el animo de Sakura estaba verdaderamente por el suelo, y su único consuelo era que finalmente al llegar a la casa podría preguntarle a Kero que era lo que había visto cuando su cuerpo se había separado de su mente. Suspiró. Nunca había querido crecer, porque sabía que la gente cambiaba al tener más responsabilidades. Sin embargo nunca pensó que su querida amiga Tomoyo cambiara de tal manera como para no confiar en ella. Porque Sakura ya no era tan despistada y había notado que Tomoyo no había querido que Sakura oyera su conversación con Hachi. ¿Acaso Tomoyo le ocultaba algo?

Ya llegue- grito Sakura al entrar en la casa. Nadie respondió. Reviso la pizarra y notó que su padre y su hermano tenían actividades hasta tarde ese día. Ella tendría que cocinar. No importa, había tiempo para hablar con kero sobre su pequeña visión. Subió a su habitación, pero no encontró ni rastro de kero. Solo una nota sobre su cama con la estilizada escritura de Yukito, un amigo de la familia que luego de la muerte de sus abuelos había ido a vivir con ellos. Se había llevado a kero a comer dulces.

Yukito no solo era amigo de la familia sino que era la forma falsa de su segundo guardia: Yue. Yukito se llevaba mejor con Kero que Yue. A ambos les gustaba mucho comer dulces. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que Sakura tendría que aguantarse la curiosidad hasta que regresaran, y conociendo a esos dos, tal ves no regresarían sino a la hora de la cena cuando sus estómagos los llamaran.

Sakura sonrió. Si no podía preguntárselo a kero bien podría averiguarlo ella por sí misma. Se sentó en su cama y dejo que su mente volara. Literalmente. Una vez más Sakura sintió que se elevaba y una vez más pudo ver su propio cuerpo. Se elevo al cielo, mientras contemplaba la ciudad de Tomoeda. Una vez más sucedió. La imagen de la ciudad de Tomoeda tembló y sobre ella se poso una nueva imagen. Sakura trato de enfocar la nueva imagen, y ante su asombro aquel poblado antiguo permaneció ante sus ojos. Su casa había desaparecido.

De repente pudo sentirlo. Podía sentir nuevamente la llamada. Sin embargo había algo más. Algo maligno se interponía entre aquello que la llamaba y ella. Se dejo llevar por su mente, mientras veía aquellas extrañas y antigua tierras deslizarse bajo sus pies. La presencia maligna venía de las proximidades de unos bosques. Cuando lo vio supo que era eso lo que se interponía en su camino hacia lo que la llamaba.

Un grupo de soldados vestidos con armaduras de tiempos antiguos, samurai, se reagrupaba para defenderse del ataque de varias criaturas malignas. Sakura se fijo en uno de ellos, Un señor de edad madura, de cabellos y ojos pardos que vestía una armadura blanca y parecía dirigir aquel pequeño ejército. Por alguna razón a Sakura le pareció conocido. De hecho sabía su nombre. Si, los susurros se lo estaban diciendo. Los susurros, solo podía entender dos palabras: Toturi y Emperador

"¡Nos han rodeado, señor!"- dijo otro hombre dirigiéndose al líder.

"Ya lo veo, gunso. Lleva a tus guerreros al flanco izquierdo, allí, donde están concentrados los demonios cornudos."- dijo el hombre al que los susurros llamaban Emperador Toturi

Ataque Tsuno: los demonios cornudos

El gunso tragó una vez y guió a su montura. No contaba con morir en el Bosque Shinomen, especialmente a manos de una horda demoníaca de las Tierras Sombrías. Pero para cuando su caballo había recorrido cinco pasos, había aceptado su destino y llamado a sus tropas, dirigiendo la carga.

"Tsudao, me alegro de que no estés aquí," -dijo Toturi, viendo el ataque del gunso, creyendo que era prerrogativa del Emperador hablarle a su familia incluso si no estaban presentes, en los últimos momentos de su vida.

Miró a su alrededor, contando más samurai muertos que aun en movimiento, contando nada más que estandartes ogro y colas de Oni (n.a. demonios) saliendo de los árboles. Unos minutos más, y todos sus guerreros estarían muertos. Sin nada que hacer. Ni rastro de los guerreros Escorpión que debían estar cruzando los bosques a excepción de los tres rapidísimos shugenja (n.a. magos) que aguantaban el lado opuesto al de la condenada carga del gunso junto al único superviviente de la Legión del Lobo. No, solo dos shugenja - uno acababa de morir bajo un Oni que lanzó su cabeza girando como un shuriken (n.a. objeto pequeño arrojadizo usado por los ninjas). Bien, quizás con unos pocos shugenja más como los dos asesinos que quedaban, podrían albergar alguna esperanza de aguantar. Pero no. El flanco del gunso había caído. Y en unos instantes todos morirían

Toturi se puso en movimiento. Allí, a la izquierda de la carga principal - un punto sin estandartes ogro, ni grupos de trasgos, nada excepto las extrañas y cambiantes formas de los Oni. Allí estaba el comandante.

"¡Demonio! Muéstrate. Soy Toturi, y te desafío por las vidas de mis guerreros."- Tres Oni murieron bajo su espada mientras rugía su desafío. Otro se volvió para mirar a su comandante y murió con la parte de atrás de su caparazón destrozada. Dos más intentaron coger a Toturi por los Brazos, pero se libró de ellos y les partió a la mitad sin detener sus pasos. El Oni frente a él se derritió ante su espada.

Un demonio dio un paso al frente. De dos metro y medio de alto. Placas de armadura roja cubrían músculos que rugían como una avalancha. Cuatro enormes brazos, uno de ellos llevaba un enorme no-dachi (n.a. Espadón pesado) con facilidad. Una cabeza alta acabada en espinas como una corona, un bigote sobre el cual unos ojos... Toturi aparto la vista. Había convertido en hábito el no mirar a los ojos a un Oni.

La gran criatura replegó sus tropas, y el sonido de la lucha murió mientras todos los presentes se reunían en dos semicírculos - uno pequeño, el otro enorme.

Toturi miró a los ojos del Oni. Comprobó la prestancia y dureza del Oni. Esto es la muerte.

El campo de batalla estaba en silencio.

"Un duelo, entonces," dijo el Oni con una enorme y sedosa voz.

"Hai," dijo el Emperador.

Mientras caía el Emperador, la horda de las Tierras Sombrías lanzó un grito que debía significar regocijo. Dieron medio paso hacia los samurai supervivientes, como si quisiesen que huyeran.

SaKura observo toda la escena con impotencia. Hubiera querido ayudarlos pero al tratar de utilizar su magia para ayudar a aquellos pobres samurai recordó que solo estaba hay en mente. Vio como Toturi era derrotado por el Oni Rojo sin poder hacer nada. El Oni se disponía a destrozar el cuerpo del que los susurros llamaban Emperador, pero el Oni se detuvo por orden de una voz. Una voz de mujer que Sakura pudo escuchar

Alguien más está hay- dijo la voz dirigiéndose al oni. El Oni levanto la vista y poso sus ojos rojos llenos de odio sobre los ojos verde de Sakura. Esa cosa, ese demonio o lo que fuera la estaba viendo. Y ella sabía lo que era esa cosa. Sabia su nombre. Fushin. La traición.

El Oni desapareció ante sus ojos.

Los guerreros del Imperio dejaron escapar un único suspiro, un pequeño aliento de decepción al ver morir a su emperador, y se lanzaron nuevamente hacia la horda.

Treinta segundos después, cuando los samurai Bayushi (guerreros de la familia Bayushi, del clan Escorpion) vestidos con sus armaduras rojas golpearon a las criaturas de las Tierras Sombrías desde atrás, la batalla volvió a los humanos. Dirigidos por los dos shugenja escorpion supervivientes, los Bayushi pelearon por el cuerpo de Toturi, despedazando a los Oni que se habían reunido para mutilarlo pero no se habían decidido por donde empezar.

No había señales del gran Oni Rojo mientras las criaturas de las tierras Sombrías huían a Shinomen gritando. Esta caza se prolongó durante días.

Sakura regreso a su habitación respirando con agitación. No sabia lo que había visto, ni siquiera si era real, pero algo muy extraño estaba pasando allá afuera. Y fuera lo que fuera, iba verse en vuelta en ello, pensó inclinando la cabeza a un lado. De eso si estaba segura.

Notas de la autora:

Bien, solo con leer el texto ya sabrán que estas notas van a ser muy largas.

Esta historia se basa en Sakura Card Captor y en la leyenda de lo cinco anillos, un juego de cartas y de rol basado en el reino de Rokugan. De hecho, es una recopilación de historias de Rokugan adaptadas a la historia de Sakura Card Captor y modificadas a mi voluntad (le guste al que le guste) Talvez algunos de vosotros lo conozcáis pero sino no importa. Tratare de ser lo más explicita posible con respecto a este reino. Ahora bien. El texto que está remarcado en AZUL es precisamente un texto sacado de La leyenda de los Cinco anillos llamado **LA VOLUNTAD DEL CIELO, **escrito_Por Rob Heinsoo y Traducido por Meltar. La Historia Completa podeis encontrarla en la dirección _http/www.iespana.es/motomeltar/entradaf.htm En la sección del Imperio Toturi I.

Las imágenes son de las cartas del juego.

_Glosario de Términos:_

Tierras Sombrías: Zona muerta de la dimensión de Rokugan donde nacen y viven todos los demonios, onis y criaturas malignas. Se podría decir que es un infierno terrenal.

Samurai-ko: El nombre que se le da a las samurai mujer

Oni: Despiadados espíritus menores.

Shugenja: Lanzador de conjuros elementales (hechicero o mago)

Tsuno: Monstruosas criaturas parecidas a los minotauros, demonios cornudos

no-dachi: espadón

gunso: Ayudante imperial (creo, no estoy segura)

shuriken: Un objeto, pequeño y afilado y arrojadizo; normalmente asociado con los ninja.

Bayushi: Apellido de Familia perteneciente al Clan del Escorpión (Un familia de Rokugan)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**ROKUGAN, LA LEYENDA DE LOS CINCO ANILLOS**

_**Montañas Dragón en la Dimensión de Rokugan. **_

En las montañas, el tiempo tiene poca importancia. El vagabundo había permanecido allí durante meses sin descender desde los picos mas altos. La temperatura, la soledad, el largo ayuno, todo eso le permitió llegar al estado mental necesario para contactar con su benefactor. Incluso ahora, en meditación profunda, podría sentir el espíritu de la gran criatura acercándose para contestarle.

"Saludos, pequeño"- Era una voz rica, melodiosa, que resonaba en su mente. Con razón sonaba diferente para cada uno que la oyera. Alguien podría oír una hermosa melodía, otro los poderosos tambores de guerra. Para Mitsu, sin embargo, simplemente era. -"¿Como te ha encontrado el día?"

"Bien, oh Grande"- A pesar de su comunicación espiritual, el vagabundo estaba preocupado, y sus pensamientos resonaron. "Pero mi destino pesa sobre mi". La voz sonó como lo que podría ser una risa entre los Grandes Dragones.

"¿Preferirías no conocer tu destino, pequeño? Entonces no puedes ser mi hijo. Ese humano estaba lleno de determinación y curiosidad."

"No es eso, mi señor,"- replico el vagabundo tras pensarlo un momento. "No temo a la muerte, ni siquiera las consecuencias que tendrá para mi si fallo. Pero no quiero que mis hermanos sufran si pruebo que no soy capaz de cumplir el destino que me has enseñado." El hombre se sentó en silencio durante varios minutos. No se podía decir que fuera joven, o viejo, con su cabeza rapada y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes- "Cada día," -confesó, -"soy más viejo, un paso más hacia mi muerte. Y cada día, el se vuelve más fuerte, más oscuro, más poderoso."

"Abraza tu destino, Togashi Satsu" - dijo simplemente la voz - "Confía en lo que se ha escogido para ti mucho antes de que nacieras." Antes de que pudiera responder, la meditación del vagabundo fue interrumpida. Sus ojos se abrieron y sintió el espíritu de su mentor desaparecer del reino mortal.

"Lo haré"- respondió a la nada

**Habitación de Sakura, Dimensión: Tierra**

"La dimensión que haz visitado, Rokugan es su nombre, fue creada desde el principio de los tiempos por los siete dioses dragones: el dragón del agua, del aire, del fuego, de la tierra, del vació, del trueno y uno que adoptaba forma humana. Sin embargo El imperio humano de Rokugan se origino hace exactamente 1158 años- comenzó a explicar Yue como un profesor, lo que produjo que una gota apareciera en la frente de Sakura y Kero que lo escuchaban - cuando en la tierra los samurai, las sacerdotisas, monjes y magos eran los hombre y mujeres más respetados de su época, inundada de guerras, demonios y espíritus malignos llamados Oni"

Durante esos años 10 hechiceros muy poderosos del antiguo Oriente (Hantei, Ryoshun, Fu Leng, Shinjo, Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba y Bayushi) se preguntaron de donde podría provenir tanto mal. Viajaron por el mundo, visitando aquellos sitios donde el mal copulaba, donde más ataque de estos seres habían, y casi perdieron la esperanza de encontrar el origen del mal, hasta que uno de ellos, llamado Hantei, descubrió un pasadizo, una puerta hacia otra dimensión, una dimensión plagada del mal.

Liderando a los otros nueve, Hantei logro descubrir otras seis puertas y tomar control de ellas. Sin embargo Esta nueva tierra no estaba sola. Nezumis, nagas, kenkus y kitsus vivían sobre la Rokugan antes de ser invadida por los humanos.

Todas estas razas fueron echadas por el surgimiento del imperio humano. Los demonios, desorganizados, no pudieron combatirlos y finalmente fueron expulsados de esas tierras y confinados a las llamadas Tierras Sombrías, un grupo de tierras áridas en los limites occidentales de aquella dimensión y sin ninguna puerta a la cual regresar al mundo normal. El imperio nezumi fue destruido por el hechicero chino Fu leng y los nezumi quedaron reducidos a su estado salvaje para poder sobrevivir a los horrores de las Tierras Sombrías, a las cuales también fueron expulsados. Las nagas, quienes eran los seres más antiguos de Rokugan, y quienes ayudaron a construir la dimensión, iniciaron su largo sueño, planeando despertar cuando se las necesitara de nuevo. Los kenku simplemente se retiraron a los bosques más profundos. Los kitsu fueron cazados y casi exterminados.

Solo uno de los grandes hechiceros, el llamado Ryoshun, murió durante la batalla. Hantei se convirtió en el líder y por lo tanto su linaje fue el de los emperadores durante un millar de años, hasta la coronación de Toturi, el hombre que viste morir. Todos los hechiceros fueron ascendidos al nivel de los dioses o Kami, por los siete dragones creadores de la dimensión de Rokugan.

Uno de esos dioses o kami, que provenía de la china, Fu Leng, se adentro en las tierras sombrías, con la intención de descubrir los secretos de sus enemigos, pero jamás regreso, o por lo menos no como humano. Su corazón se lleno de odio y pronto hizo la guerra a sus amigos y a su gente.

Los otros siete Kami, reunieron a grandes héroes humanos a su alrededor, formando los siete grandes clanes del imperio quienes pelearon y derrotaron en su debido momento a Fu Leng. Estos siete clanes son: El clan del fénix, el clan de los mejores magos, al cual pertenecía Clow; El clan cangrejo, encargado de vigilar las tierras sombrías; El clan grulla, que son la mayoría diplomáticos; el Clan Leon, los defensores del reino, grandes peleadores; el clan unicornio, famoso por sus caballos; el clan Dragón, donde se consiguen los monjes con más experiencia; y el clan escorpión, famoso por sus mentiras.

Fue así como los oni prácticamente desaparecieron de la Tierra y con ellos muchos hechiceros y monjes que terminaron por unirse a Rokugan, la dimensión donde los hechiceros y samurais eran apreciados y temidos. Durante algún tiempo Rokugan y la tierra estuvieron en constante contacto. Sin embargo Cuando comenzaron los avances tecnológicos comenzó a hacerse más grande la brecha que separaba Rokugan de la tierra, puesto que en Rokugan no funcionaba la electricidad ni los objetos eléctricos debido a la magia presente en el aire. Por esta razón, Rokugan parecía seguir viviendo en el pasado.

Sin embargo todavía había algunos miembros de clanes y de clase noble que traspasaban la puerta para regresar a la tierra. Algunos estudiaban en la tierra y luego regresaban, pero muchos jamás retornaban a Rokugan.

"Al separar tu mente de tu cuerpo, Sakura, haz logrado visitar el imperio sin usar la puerta, y haz visto como el actual emperador Toturi I era masacrado cerca de las tierras escorpión, mientras era defendido por los sughenja (termino utilizado para los magos en Rokugan) del clan escorpión y los bushi (termino utilizado para los guerreros en Rokugan) del Clan Lobo que lo acompañaban"- terminó Yue su historia

"¿Y se puede saber como sabes todo eso?"- casi le grito Kero

"El amo Clow me contó la historia. Veras el mago Clow nació y creció en Rokugan"

"¿En serio?"- pregunto Sakura asombrada

"Si, pertenecía al Clan Fenix, pero le disgustaba el tipo de vida Rokuganes así que se instalo en la tierra permanentemente"

"¿y como es que yo no sabia de eso?"- pregunto Kero molesto sin que Yue mudara su expresión fría

"En realidad el amo solo lo menciono un par de veces. ¿Recuerdas las veces que nos dejaba solos a cargo de las cartas?"

"Si"

"Pues era cuando visitaba Rokugan. Creo que tenía familia allí."

Sakura escuchaba sin intervenir en la discusión. Rokugan. ¿Porque había visto todo aquello? ¿Porque había sido capaz de ver la muerte de un emperador al que nunca había visto, y sin embargo parecía conocer?

Y Ahora, cuatro días después de la muerte de su emperador, todo el imperio de Rokugan se preparaba para su funeral.

Notas de la autora

Como ven, este capitulo es un resumen de la historia de Rokugan, de manera que puedan entender a los personajes que voy a ir presentando durante la historia. Ya Conocieron al primero, Togashi Satsu, del clan Dragón.

La historia de Togashi Satsu no es mía, se llama Asuntos Pendientes, escrito por Shawn Carman y traducido por shosuro Gesseri.

Glosario de Términos:

Daymio: es el líder de una familia.

Kami: Nombre que se le da a los dioses. En este caso son los hechiceros que dominaron Rokugan.

Nezumis o Ratidos: Extrañas tribus de roedores humanóides, el legado de una civilización desaparecida

Fuerzas sombrías: Las fuerzas de la oscuridad, infundidas con el poder del mismísimo Jigoku.

Jigoku: Técnicamente, el infierno

**Clanes de Rokugan:**

**El Clan del Cangrejo:**

El Kami Hida se instalo con sus humanos en el occidente, justo al margen de las tierras sombrías. Creo la muralla del carpintero y desde entonces los suyos son llamados Clan del cangrejo. Durante mil años, el clan del Cangrejo ha cumplido con su deber de proteger el Imperio Esmeralda de los horrores de las Tierras Sombrías. Sus samurai están entre los mejor entrenados de Rokugan.

**El Clan del Unicornio**

Cuando el primer Hantei asumió el Trono Esmeralda, ordenó a la dama Shinjo y a aquellos que quisieran seguirla que saliera al mundo Rokuganes y lo explorara. Debía traer las noticias de lo que había al otro lado de las grandes montañas del norte, y Shinjo lo hizo. Se llevó consigo a tres samurai: Otaku, Iuchi e Ide, y juntos, los cuatro fueron hacia los reinos inexplorados. No volverían hasta ochocientos años después, cuando los descendientes de los cuatro volvieron con poderosos caballos y una forma de combatir que era muy diferente de la del resto de los descendientes de los antiguos hechiceros. Todo en ellos era diferente. Ellos fueron los Unicornios, prácticamente considerados extranjeros en Rokugan.

**El Clan del Escorpión**

El señor Bayushi y su gente se convirtieron en el Clan del Escorpión. Si hay algo que no quieres que se conozca, algún Escorpión, en alguna parte lo sabrá... y se asegurará de que tu te enteres. Es así como sobreviven: guardando los secretos de los demás. Los Escorpión nunca han sido los bushi (guerreros) más fuertes o los shugenja (magos) más expertos, y han marcado la diferencia con la única ventaja que tenían. Se han asegurado de que los demás clanes no confíen en ellos, y luego han convertido esta falta de confianza en un arma. Nunca sabrás si un Escorpión está diciéndote la verdad o está mintiéndote, porque puede sacar provecho tanto de lo uno como de lo otro.

**El clan del Dragón**

Hay poco que pueda decirse con certeza sobre el clan del Dragón. Fue fundado hace mil años por el samurai Togashi, que rehusó luchar contra los otros hechiceros kami, sus compañeros, por el derecho a gobernar. Togashi se retiró a las montañas del sur, junto a tierras unicornio y construyó un monasterio en el que permaneció durante muchos años. No fue sino que hasta tres samurai (Mirumoto, Kitsuki y Agasha) se unieron a él en su templo cuando se fundó el clan del Dragón. No fue sino hasta hace poco que se supo que durante los últimos 1000 años el Kami Togashi había sido el líder del dragón usando diferentes nombres, ya que era inmortal, puesto que era uno de los 7 dragones creadores de la dimensión de rokugan. El dragón humano.

**El Clan del Fenix**

El señor shiba llevo a su gente al extremo noreste de Rokugan, entre el mar y las montañas de los dragones y creo el Clan del Fénix. Los misterios del universo son el dominio del clan del Fénix. Hay tres familias en el clan del Fénix, y sólo una de ellas tiene una escuela de bushido (guerra). Las otras dos se dedican al entrenamiento de shugenjas (magos), y ninguna otra escuela de Rokugan puede comparárseles. De todos los clanes (incluida la Grulla), los Fénix son los menos militantes. Prefieren la paz a la guerra y entrar en combate sólo si se ven forzados a ello.

**El clan del León**

El clan del León fue fundado por Akodo. El clan del León es el defensor tradicional del Trono Esmeralda. Un samurai Matsu es conocido por su pasión y por su temperamento. Es rápido para juzgar y rápido para sentirse insultado. Un samurai Akodo también es conocido por su pasión y su valor, pero también por su conocimiento de las tácticas y el liderazgo. Ningún ejercito que tenga a un Akodo como general ha perdido jamás una batalla.

**El clan del Grulla**

Durante siglos, los Grulla han utilizado las maniobras políticas para mantener su posición como consejeros del Emperador. Cuando el primer Hantei necesitó una esposa, fue el clan de la Grulla el que aportó las más hermosas muchachas. Cada generación de Hantei se ha casado con una mujer del clan de la Grulla, pero Hantei no es el único. Generaciones de Grullas se han abierto paso en las dinastías de otros clanes, proporcionándole así simpatizantes en todos sitios. Como la madre de cada Emperador (y de muchos Daimyo) ha sido una Grulla, el clan ha disfrutado de muchas ventajas.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

**LA VOLUNTAD DEL CIELO**

_**Funerales del Emperador Toturi I. Presentación de los Cuatro Vientos, herederos del trono.**_

**Dimensión: Rokugan**

En una hora, las cenizas del cuerpo de su padre se elevarían sobre la ciudad Imperial, haciendo espirales hasta los cielos. Sus hijos Naseru, Tsudao y Sezaru estaban junto a su madre, Kaede, observando la procesión funeral de Toturi.

Representantes de los siete Grandes Clanes habían dejado de lado sus diferencias para caminar en la procesión. Como debía ser, estaban impasibles - eran samurai, después de todo. Pero en secreto, muchos estaban sobrecogidos por la pena.

Los caminantes que no están sobrecogidos de emoción lanzaban miradas a los tres hijos de Toturi: Tsudao, Sezaru y Naseru. Su reputación era conocida por todo el Imperio. Cada uno tenía el estatus y las hazañas de un héroe. Tsudao, Dama del Sol, Samurai-ko, la comandante de la Legión Imperial; la única de las cinco hijas de Toturi que había sobrevivido a los años de la plaga. Sezaru, el gran shugenja que mató a un Oni durante su gemppuku (n.a. ceremonia para la mayoría de edad); y Naseru, el gran estratega cuya posición en la corte era solo inferior a la de su padre.

Aunque ninguno sabría como expresarlo, la expresión de Kaede, al lado de sus hijos, era menos tranquilizadora. El rostro de Kaede, la esposa del emperador, era firme a la vista, sus ojos estaban secos de lágrimas, pero había una terrible soledad en ella, un vacío desgarrador que iba más allá de la experiencia humana... ya que, después de todo, Kaede solo era humana porque elegía serlo. Ella era la elegida de los Dragones, el Oráculo del vacío, formada por los dragones para tomar su lugar en el mundo de los humanos, para ver y experimentar lo que significaba ser humano mientras encerraba la esencia de lo que significaba ser el Dragón del Vacío. Kaede era inmortal e imparable, un ser de poder potencial infinito encerrado en el cuerpo que ella decidía que fuese humano.

Hasta hace una semana ella había estado en forma humana por su voluntad - por su marido, por su vida juntos, por sus hijos. Ahora permanecería humana un poco más, de nuevo porque lo deseaba, pero esta vez también por un Imperio.

_**Cuatro meses antes del funeral...**_

_"Si no deseas que se haga, no se hará," dijo Toturi_

_Kaede no respondió; su mirada estaba fija en la vela que habían sacado del techo del Palacio de Primavera. Ellos dos solos. Nadie más. Y ninguna respuesta..._

_Así que él continuó, de forma incluso más gentil. _

_"Tsudao no está lista; aunque podría estarlo, en un año. O en dos. O en cinco - no lo sé. Y Sezaru es... bueno, Sezaru es Sezaru..."_

_"... Y sabemos que el Imperio puede no estar listo para que se haga a su imagen," acabó Kaede._

_"No sería una tragedia. Es digno. Pero sí, aun es muy ambicioso... No... Es demasiado poderoso. Demasiado rápido en saber que le conviene."_

_"¿Así que le harás esperar, sin saber siquiera si reinará algún día?" Preguntó Kaede._

_"Kaede-chan, nuestro primer hijo gobierna tanto el Fuego como el Vacío. Eso no quiere decir necesariamente que pueda gobernar un Imperio. No sé cuál de ellos será el mejor Emperador. Hemos conseguido tener... héroes. Incluso Naseru podría ser Emperador, Pero no deseo dejar el Imperio en manos del azar. Deseo dejarlo en tus manos. Sabrás que hacer, cuando llegue el momento, como nadie lo sabría. Como has sabido guiarme, todos estos años."_

_"Pero esto no es hacia lo que te he guiado, esposo."_

_"¿Entonces, me adviertes sobre ello?"_

_"No. Es solo que no puedo verlo; no puedo verlo ante mí."_

_"Kaede, no has visto realmente el futuro desde que volví. Y desde luego no desde... no desde que nuestra primera hija llegó a nosotros"- un deje de tristeza apareció en su rostro al recordad a su hija muerta por la plaga- "Aun así siempre has sabido que hacer y decir en el presente, y eso es todo lo que pido. Si muriese este año... o el próximo... o quizás el siguiente... eres la heredera que escojo. Si tenemos más años que estos, juntos, entonces sabré que esta carga no tiene porque ser tuya. Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para entender cuando entiendo realmente algo: No ha llegado el momento de que nuestros hijos tomen el trono."_

_Kaede asintió. Solo quedaba una cosa por decir. _

_"Muy bien. No es el momento de que nuestros hijos tomen el trono. ¿Qué hay de Kaneka?"_

Mientras la procesión recorría las calles de la ciudad Imperial, una figura se mantenía apartada, cruzando las callejuelas con paso rápido. La gente le dejaba pasar, gracias a las espadas que colgaban de su cadera izquierda. Su gi marrón no tenía mon. ¿Samurai o ronin (Samurai sin clan)? La gente corriente de Otosan Uchi no podía decirlo; solo se apartaban de su camino. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que ha recorrido mucho camino.

_**Cuatro meses antes del funeral...**_

_Solo era la tercera vez que habían hablado de Kaneka. Kaede estaba más allá de los celos o el resentimiento - era el dolor de Toturi lo que la alejaba del tema. Podía leer los rápidos acontecimientos... y sabía que Toturi no había nombrado a ninguno de sus tres hijos heredero porque tenía cuatro hijos. El hijo de una geisha. Kaneka, El Bastardo._

_(n.a. Una Geisha es una artista, instruida en música y literatura y no debe ser confundida con una prostituta que no es lo mismo)_

_"Yo... me encontraré con él de nuevo. De cualquier modo, es fuerte, y justo, y honorable con mi falta. Su espada es rápida, y su voluntad pura. Yo... le veré de nuevo. Sé que no te molestará. No directamente. Pero sé que podrían surgir problemas... aquí. Con Naseru en especial. Se lo mandaré para que se encuentre con él en otro lugar, lejos de la corte. Y si, en el futuro, descubres que es el adecuado... bueno, tú ves estas cosas con claridad. Yo apenas percibo y tú has resuelto el puzzle de las sombras."_

_"Es una línea extraña esta por la que quieres que caminemos, esposo. Pero hemos recorrido sendas más extrañas, ¿verdad? Muy bien. En el improbable y completamente innecesario supuesto de que mueras en algún momento del futuro cercano, reinaré en tu nombre. Será mejor que prepares el decreto. Las sorpresas no son sabias."_

_Tras un momento, él la sorprendió asomándose al balcón y estirando sus brazos hacia la noche. La luna había escogido este momento para asomarse desde las Montañas del Remordimiento. No había cortesanos para cogerle y empujar a Toturi de su lugar. Kaede sopló la vela y se le unió sobre el muro. Cogidos de la mano, observaron a la Dama Luna rodar sobre el valle para compartir su luz con la ciudad durmiente._

_**Doce días antes del funeral...**_

_"Padre, mi misión es viajar contigo, para protegerte como comandante de la Legión Imperial. ¿Por qué me la niegas?"_

_Tsudao y Toturi estaban sentados en el jardín junto al templo favorito de Tsudao, el templo de Amateratsu._

_"Tsudao-chan, mi querida perla. A ti pienso contártelo. Confío en ti en cualquier asunto. Y este es un asunto de honor. Y de promesas. Sí, voy al castillo Bayushi y a Ryoko Owari para recibir el tributo de los Escorpión. Pero hay otra razón. Voy para encontrarme con Akodo Kaneka de nuevo. Nos encontraremos en el templo de Osano-wo, junto a Shinomen. Le dije que iría solo y eso significa que debes quedarte aquí en la capital. Por esta vez."_

_"Muy bien, Padre. En tu ausencia, ya que ese es tu deseo, le escribiré a Dejiko y le preguntaré que piensa sobre Kaneka, ya que su espíritu es verdadero y..."_

_"...y sus ancestros son los mismos, en vez de sombras renombradas a imagen de Akodo. Ah, ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Tsudao."_

_"Y creo que tienes razón y yo estoy equivocada, padre, pero aun me siento más cómoda dirigiendo a Kitsu, y Matsu, e Hida... y... Mirumoto..." Tsudao se rindió cuando vio que su padre estaba riéndose. "Oh, perdóname," dijo ella, riéndose de sí misma. "Cuando empiezo a hacer listas de cosas, siempre quiere decir que me he quedado sin cosas que realmente quiera decir."_

_"Te perdono, hija, siempre que tú me perdones por disfrutar al reírme contigo y esperado que algún día encuentres a otro con el que reír."_

_Tsudao quedó en silencio un momento._

_"... Esa decisión... Esa decisión me la dejaste a mí."_

_"Y jamás dejaré que sea de otra forma. Harás lo que sea mejor. Confío en ti en este tema, como confío en la voluntad de los Cielos."_

Ahora, mirando la procesión de guerreros y shugenja y daimyos que le debían la vida a su padre, Tsudao sentía la presión de su mandíbula y gradualmente la fue soltando. "Como sacar una espada del hueso," pensó, dejando que una parte de su pena la llevase a un pensamiento que habría hecho que su padre sonriese con tristeza.

En la marea de estandartes y armas y mones de clanes, vio a un hombre de marrón de pie al otro lado de la calle y se dio cuenta de que lo conocía, y que era Kaneka - y entonces desapareció.

No sabía si decírselo a sus hermanos o no. Y al no saberlo, la presión volvió a su mandíbula y esta vez no la dejó durante horas.

**Sezaru, mirando la procesión, inmerso en el vacío... (n.a. Esto es una discusión mental que tiene Sezaru consigo mismo)**

Generales desfilando; orgullosos magistrados; legiones de bushi.

((Y entre ellos, zumbando como cometas veloces en nubes de tormenta, las almas de shugenjas, implorándole a los espíritus que acepten a mi padre entre ellos gloriosamente.))

Cangrejo y Escorpión y Grulla marchando uno junto a otro...

((El del caparazón aun no lo sabe, el del aguijón lo sospecha, y el que vuela se prepara para rebajarse.))

¡Shiba, del fenix caminando junto a Mirumoto del dragón!

((Oh, mirad ahora, gente del Imperio; no veréis esto de nuevo, no hasta que un océano de sangre se retire de sus almas))- piensa Sezaru al recordar la próxima guerra entre fénix y dragones

Akodo, Matsu, Kitsu todos del león: ¿Cuántos de estos valientes guerreros encontrarán pronto su fin?

((Todos ellos, todos ellos, pronto, desde la perspectiva que importa, la visión a largo plazo, la visión que nuestra madre evita.))- dirige su mirada a su madre

Puedo verlo en su cara, una sensación emergente de que no será fácil.-

((Si hay alguna manera de retirarle esta carga, alguna manera de ayudarla, de dejarla caminar el sencillo camino de los mortales ordinarios en vez de los retorcidos caminos de su futuro... la ayudaré si puedo.))

Demasiadas distracciones en los espejos de Kaede, demasiados futuros ha aprendido para ignorarlos a la cara de un solo presente

((¿Espejos? ¿Por qué espejos?))

Alrededor de ella, todo va rápido.

((Rápido para mí, que veo todo como grupos de posibilidades, los retorcidos requisitos del equilibrio necesario y del obligatorio colapso.))

Naseru se pregunta por su indiferencia, por su carencia de palabras y carencia de emociones, y cree que le han dado un golpe que necesita tiempo para curar. Por todo su respeto por ella, y por todo el amor que él y Tsudao comparten con nuestra madre, no entienden.

((Kaede no es el tipo de ser que se cura. Cuando una brecha se abre en ella, cambia. No hay vuelta atrás para el ser que era antes de la herida.))

Está cambiando, ahora, aquí a mi lado. Cambiando mientras Padre hace su último viaje.

((Y yo, que arranqué los corazones de los Oni a través de sus doscientos ojos, estoy impotente para decir una palabra que no se rompa ante la barrera entre nosotros – yo, mortal, hijo del vacío inmortal.))

_**Doce días antes del funeral...**_

_Toturi encontró a Naseru donde esperaba encontrarle; en la sala del trono, a la izquierda del Trono de Hierro, en una conversación profunda con dos cortesanos Kakita, del clan Grulla. A Naseru le gustaba permanecer cerca del trono, lo suficientemente cerca como para inclinarse y tocarlo, si le estuviese permitido._

_Toturi Recordaba cuando hizo la paz que acabó la guerra con el Hantei... al precio de que el hijo más joven de Toturi, Naseru, llevaría el nombre de Hantei en vez del de Toturi._

_Antes de que Hantei XVI muriera, Naseru pasó toda su vida con él en su palacio del distrito Kanjo, aprendiendo los métodos del tirano al que no se le permitía reinar pero que aun gobernaba su casa con un frenesí que bordeaba la locura._

_Un día, Naseru volvió a su familia con la pérdida de un ojo. Toturi habría destruido la paz entonces, para obligar a Hantei XVI a pagar por su ataque a su hijo, pero Hantei XVI ya estaba muerto. Naseru solo le devolvió a su padre su mirada impasible cuando le preguntó como había muerto el Hantei._

_Naseru despachó a los Grulla, que se retiraron tras conseguir solo uno de sus objetivos, inclinándose con una gracia que solo mejoró al darse cuenta de que el emperador estaba presente._

_Toturi sonrió, y Naseru inclinó su cabeza._

_"Estoy a punto de partir en un viaje a tierras Escorpión y a Ryoko Owari," dijo el emperador, "y desearía que pusieses algo en marcha mientras tanto."_

_"Un momento, Padre." La mejilla de Naseru se levantó mientras examinaba a su padre, estudiando la posición decidida de su mandíbula, la pose natural del Emperador que era la postura natural del duelista que no necesita espada. "Ya veo. Es un asunto de magistrados."_

_"Sí."_

_"Tú... deseas que prepare la Prueba del Campeón Esmeralda"_

_"No. Yo daré la orden de que comiencen los preparativos de la Prueba. Tu tomarás las riendas desde ahí, preparando el torneo y asegurándote que llegue a su debido resultado con la misma habilidad y justicia que has empleado en supervisar a los magistrados mientras estuvimos sin Campeón Esmeralda."_

_"Comprendo. Por supuesto, Padre, puedo hacerlo."_

_"Naseru, sé..."_

_"No hace falta que lo digas, Padre."_

_"Me has hecho sentir orgulloso, Naseru. Pero el Imperio necesita su Campeón. Y esta vez le damos a los Clanes un desafío de nuevo. Se han vuelto... perezosos, quizás, aunque solo sea en espíritu, y si no les damos retos adecuados, sus pequeñas escaramuzas pronto se volverán auténticas guerras. Esa es la senda de los clanes. Démosles un buen desafío. Tan rápido como sea posible, Naseru."_

_Naseru asintió, su mente ya repasaba los líderes y facciones que debería reunir para formar el torneo entre Clanes con tan poca antelación. _

_"Entonces la Prueba comenzará a tu regreso. ¿Dos semanas?" preguntó Naseru_

_"Sí, dos serán suficientes. Oh, los Clanes berrearán por el corto plazo, pero tú, entre todos, lo entiendes."_

_"Los clanes que usan su astucia ya se han percatado de la necesidad de un Campeon Esmeralda y están sin duda esperando aprovechar esa oportunidad. No os preocupéis por los Clanes," dijo Naseru._

_"Entonces eres el hombre para asegurarme que no debo preocuparme," dijo Toturi, palmeando el hombro de su hijo por primera vez en los que parecían años._

_Naseru devolvió el abrazo de su Padre, entonces le vio salir de la sala del Trono hacia el grupo de cortesanos Imperiales que habían llegado durante su conversación y tomado posiciones a una distancia prudente para escuchar._

**Naseru, durante el funeral...**

Mientras las llamas parecían abrazar la pira, Naseru inspeccionaba el gentío de samurai y shugenja, buscando pistas que solo él pudiese ver. Por supuesto, las caras no le decían nada. "La cara es el primer traidor," dice el libro _Mentiras_ de Bayushi, y los samurai de Rokugan son lo suficientemente disciplinados como para controlar sus rasgos, sin revelar nada. Pero Naseru sabía como mirar más allá de las caras, ver más allá de la imagen que le presentan, como se sentían en cada momento y donde preferirían estar. La técnica no funcionaba con aquellos que saben acallar sus mentes o aquellos cuya mente es por naturaleza inmóvil, pero pocos pueden mantener una armonía perfecta tras una ceremonia de media hora en la que queman a un Emperador.

Y así el ojo bueno de Naseru, el ojo que ve cosas que los demás desprecian como vanas, confirma lo que sus espías le habían dicho que esperara. Los Isawa y los Shiba del Fénix no podían mirar al Dragón, pasando a su lado mientras volvían la mirada, como si no estuviesen completamente allí.

Naseru miraba a su madre, para ver lo que ella veía, y su mirada se desliza de ella a un lado. De repente se encuentra mirando a las legiones de nuevo, preguntándose en que estaba pensando.

... ¿El Cangrejo? El Cangrejo lamenta sinceramente la muerte del Emperador. Y, como siempre, no irradian más que desprecio por la Grulla.

Y después están los Escorpión. Algunos susurran que el Escorpión traicionó a Toturi a las Tierras Sombrías, bajo Shinomen. Algunos lo dicen en voz alta y luchan en duelos por necedad.

Así que Naseru toma la medida del Escorpión. Pero les ve enfadados. Y preparados. Y que no dirigen su odio al hombre que arde en la pira. Y que no están preparados porque vayan a intentar tomar el Trono - no más que en cualquier otra ocasión, al menos. Así que Naseru sabe que debe ser cierto - lo que los Escorpión han dicho sobre la batalla en el bosque, y la muerte de Toturi, y su lucha para recuperar el cuerpo.

La pira ardía hasta quedar en cenizas. Naseru observaba sin pestañear.

Los ojos de Tsudao brillaban con lágrimas. No lloraba.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sezaru. No hizo ningún movimiento para apartarla. En un minuto, los espíritus del aire la habrán enjuagado de su rostro hasta no dejar rastro de que la lágrima había caído. Levantó su rostro para mirar al cielo.

_**Sezaru, mientras la lágrima caía por su mejilla...**_

Sabía que iba hacia su muerte.

((No, los mortales no saben esas cosas.))

Cuando lanzó el desafío, entonces lo supo.

((Sí.))

Kaede lo sabía. Le vio partir, sabiéndolo.

((No lo sabía mejor que otra mujer que se despedía de un marido que vivía por su espada.))

Es la Oráculo del vacío.

((Y ese es la pieza del rompecabezas que importa, porque toma el trono en honor a unas visiones que, después de todo, no parece tener.))

Sobre nosotros... en el humo...

((Ah, es el Viento con Pelo Blanco, la Doji. El Oráculo del Aire. Nadie más la verá.))

Los Oráculos se arremolinan a nuestro alrededor.

((Poderes mayores que los emperadores viven entre los espacios. Están ante todas nuestras relaciones. Todos ellos.))

Kaneka.

((Kaneka estaba a salvo en el vientre de una mujer puesta a salvo dentro del talón del Dragón de Agua, Kaneka el hijo de geisha, que jamás habría nacido sino fuese por el acto de un ser que no debería mezclarse con el mundo para no perder su pureza y su senda eterna.))

Nacido de contradicciones.

((Nacido de contradicciones en una senda tan recta como... la espada de un padre.))

¿No puedo sencillamente matarle, entonces-allí, donde está bajo la muchedumbre, con los heimin, los ronin, el resto de ellos. Con un chasquido de mis dedos y un poder que no puede ver, mucho menos entender?

((Mátale, y pregúntate qué fue mal mientras el Imperio se colapsa sobre nosotros. Déjale vivir y crear su propio camino, y probarse digno. Probar que ninguna ley extraña y estúpida exige que el Emperador deba empezar su reino como un Akodo y sin ser mejor que un ronin.))

¿Emperador? ¿Akodo? Madre será Emperadora.

((¿Oh?))

_**Entre los que observan el entierro de Toturi**_

Una chica de cabellos pardos y ojos verde esmeralda avanza en silencio entre los integrantes de la comitiva. Nadie la nota, y de vez en cuando alguien pasa a través de ella. No es real. No está allí. No en realidad. Escucha los comentarios de los presentes.

Un hombre vestido de rojo y cubierto por una mascara, demostrando claramente ser un miembro del clan escorpión discute con una mujer del clan del grulla

Supongo que ahora habrá que elegir entre alguno de los hijos de Toturi como nuevo emperador- dijo el escorpión

no mientras Kaede sea la emperatriz- respondió la Grulla notándose perfectamente su disgusto de tener que tratar con un escorpión.

Pero eventualmente tendrá que elegir un heredero. Por quien irías tú: La joven "espada", Tsudao, es una excelente líder de tropas, seguro podría liderar un imperio. En cuanto al "Yunque" Naseru Hantei ha demostrado estar muy familiarizado con la política de Rokugan. Sezaru el "Lobo" también es muy poderoso e inteligente. En cuanto al hijo "Bastardo" de Toturi, Kaneka Akodo ya ha probado ser muy parecido a Toturi en cuanto a la batalla, la pregunta es si los magistrados y la misma emperatriz lo considerarán como posible heredero a pesar de ser un Bastardo. ¿Tu cual escogerías?

Lo que yo opine no tiene importancia. Y harías bien en no hablar de esa forma con gente cercana al emperador. Te podría ir muy mal

Es ese un consejo o una amenaza

Tómalo como quieras- dijo la grulla secamente

Toda una guardaespaldas Daidoji. Mis disculpas.

((¿Guardaespaldas Daidoji?))- pensó Sakura intrigada, pero bueno, era un apellido bastante común ¿no?

_**Sezaru, mirando a la multitud**_

Allá, entre las filas de los bushi y los sughenja, una joven

((ojos verdes, extraños, dirigiendo su mirada a la pira ¿acaso nadie la nota?))

La chica se vuelve, dirige su mirada hacia la familia imperial

((No esta allí, es solo su mente, nadie más la ve ¿Quién eres?))

Los ojos de la joven se detienen en él

((Ojos verdes, especiales ¿te conozco? ¿Eres un oráculo? ¿Quien eres?))

La imagen de la joven comenzó a desvanecerse

((No lo sabes, ¿Verdad?))

Sakura abrió los ojos. Se encontraba sentada en su habitación y frente a ella se encontraba un peluche amarillo que la miraba con curiosidad.

¿Y bien?- dijo el peluche con su voz chillona

Estuve en el funeral del emperador- comentó Sakura inclinando la cabeza con expresión de preocupación en su rostro

Debió ser grandioso…quiero decir…- se retracto al ver la mirada de furia que le dirigía Sakura

No le vi nada de grandioso. ¿Así que jamás has estado en Rokugan?

No. Ya te lo dijo Yue, Tanto él como y yo el resto de las cartas permanecíamos en esta dimensión cuando Clow visitaba Rokugan. Pero lo hacía muy raras veces. Solo le hablo una vez de ese lugar y fue lo que dijo sobre los clanes.

Mmm- dijo Sakura pensativa

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Kero

Uno de los hijos del emperador

¿Qué pasa con él?

Nadie más parecía poderme ver, pero el me miro a los ojos

Tal vez estaba solo dirigiendo su mirada al vacío

No, me estaba viendo, me preguntó quien era.

¿Te lo pregunto?

Fue como si supiera lo que me estaba diciendo

¿le dijiste quien eras?

No, porque en realidad no lo se.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Es solo esta sensación de que no pertenezco aquí- sonó una corneta fuera – Esa es Tomoyo. Me voy.

**Cuatro horas después del funeral...**

¿Como estás? Digo, si puede saberse - pregunto a Sezaru un joven mas o menos de su edad, de cabellos tan negros que creaban reflejos azules, de ojos azules protegidos por unos lentes y vestido con la típica túnica amarilla y roja del clan del fénix

¿No se supone que sabes todo? Eres inteligente, Eriol, porque no me lo dices tú- dijo Sezaru dirigiendo sus inquisitivos ojos pardos sobre su sirviente mientras seguía avanzando dirigiéndose a la sala del trono

Lo se, no te alteres- dijo Eriol con seriedad. No solía tutearlo, pero esta era una ocasión diferente. Sezaru necesitaba un amigo, no un sirviente. Podía darse el gusto de tutearlo, algo que lo hacía muy poca gente en el reino de Rokugan.

¿Viste a la chica de los ojos verdes?- pregunto Sezaru

Si- dijo Eriol sonriendo

¿Por qué la sonrisa? ¿Sabes quien es?

Sonrío porque me alegra saber que finalmente estás siguiendo tus instintos varoniles- dijo Eriol

No es eso, la chica no estaba ahí y lo sabes- dijo Sezaru. Eriol no respondió, pero siguió sonriendo con superioridad y Sezaru, que ya lo conocía desde hacia años no insistió -¿Cómo van las cosas en tierras fénix?- La expresión de Eriol se ensombreció

Seguro que ya lo sabes, Taeruko Isawa está lista a caerle encima a la dragona Tamori Shaitun- dijo con cierta ironía en su voz que no sorprendió a Sezaru- de hecho creo que ya esta aliada con los leones y han comenzado las escaramuzas en las montañas del dragón

Así que el Fénix y el León le declaran la guerra al Dragón.

Como los Dragones, al comenzar la erupción del volcán, han bajado de sus montañas, en busca de nuevas tierras que cultivar, han evitado escrupulosamente las tierras del León. Pero no han sido tan cuidadosos con las propiedades Fénix. Desde que los dragones Agasha traicionaron al Dragón y se volvieron Fénix todo el mundo anda histerico

Así que la Prueba del Campeón Esmeralda llegará tarde- murmura Sezaru. -Las guerras que han depuesto en honor a mi padre las harán bajo el reinado de mi extraña y sorprendente madre. ¿Esperarán hasta que acabe el torneo, otra semana, o empezarán ahora? ¿Lo sabe Madre? Si puedo verlo, seguro que ella podrá...

Sabes como son ambos clanes, has aprendido magia de ambos, nadie los detendrá si quieren matarse.

¿Lo dices como si no fueras Fénix?

Si pudiera escoger…- comentó Eriol – la única razón por la que ahora soy fénix es porque mi reencarnación anterior también era fénix. Debí hacer como Clow y quedarme en la tierra.

Pero eres uno de sus líderes ahora. Y Recuerda que mi madre fue fénix. Que no te oigan o te cortaran la cabeza por traidor.

Que lo intenten, como sea yo no puedo hacer gran cosa al respecto. Y sabemos que las cosas están bastante calientes por aquí también. Vi como mirabas a tu nuevo medio-hermano.

¿en verdad? Y ¿Cómo lo miraba? Si puede saberse- pregunto Sezaru tono de molestia

¿Como miraría un lobo a su presa?- dijo Eriol respondiendo a la pregunta de su amo sin responderla

He perdido tres hermanas en 10 años y me he ganado dos hermanos. No me agrada el cambio.

Si, pero estoy seguro que lo dices más por Naseru que por Kaneka. Kaneka se parece más a tu padre.

Si, tal vez. Veremos como se comporta y después decidiremos. Que se maten entre los dos por el trono si quieren. Yo solo quiero vengar a mi padre, ¿Sabes?- dijo ingresando en la sala del trono.

Lo se- concluyó Eriol sonriendo antes de separarse del hijo del vació.

Faltan dos días para la Prueba del Campeón Esmeralda. El Imperio necesita un Emperador, y Kaede está preparada. Tomará el Trono de Hierro y reinará como Toturi Kaede, preparando la transición del trono al resto de la línea de Toturi. Ese era el deseo de Toturi. Y nadie dice "no" a los deseos de un Emperador muerto.

Akodo Kaneka recorría el pasillo hacia la sala del trono, rodeado de Akodo Ginawa y Akodo Ijiasu (dos leones como él, por supuesto). Hantei Naseru los ve acercarse y se quita el abanico de los labios, como invitación a Kaneka a la Prueba del Campeón Esmeralda.

Sezaru ve el movimiento de Naseru y dice,

"No. Él debe estar aquí."

Kaede se vuelve hacia donde está a punto de entrar, ve a Kaneka, y se dirige a recibirle. Ginawa e Ijiasu se retiran hacia atrás.

"tu padre iba a verte cuando murió." Ella dice,

Kaneka jamás se había encontrado con Kaede. Ella mira a través de él. Él siente que ella no desea herirle con sus palabras o incomodarle con su franqueza, su desconocimiento de las convenciones sociales. No todos los días entra un bastardo Imperial en la sala del Trono. Pero aun hay una carga en el aire aquí, y Kaneka presiente que no tiene nada que ver con él.

"Lo sé. Desearía haber podido estar a su lado," dice Kaneka, e inclina su cabeza ante la mujer que será Emperatriz.

Tsudao oye esas palabras y le mira, adivinando su significado. Intenta no odiar a aquel hombre por sentirse como ella se siente.

"Él te quería aquí. Junto a nuestros hijos. El Imperio os necesita a todos," dice Kaede, y se desliza por la sala del Trono, seguida ahora por sus tres hijos y uno que no lo es.

La cuenca vacía de Naseru escuece. No sabe hacia donde mirar así que mira a Sezaru, que estaba esperando esa mirada, y dice ((_Sí, esto es como las cosas deben ser, Naseru. Cuatro Vientos y el vacío entre ellos_.)), hablando con la voz que podía invocar en la mente de cualquiera sin mover los labios.

Naseru toma una profunda pero sutil bocanada de aire, se relaja, y se enfoca de nuevo concentre en su madre.

Kaede se desplaza hasta su lugar en el Trono. Ella está en pie, cierra los ojos, y reza, durante un instante. Se sienta, abre los ojos y pone sus manos en los apoyabrazos de jade y esmeralda, y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el acero. Su cabeza golpea con un golpe metálico que hiela la sala.

**Cuatro horas y tres minutos después del funeral...**

_Ahora lo veo_, dijo Kaede con una voz que no tenía nada de humano y con los ojos vueltos al Vació- _El Emperador puede no ser perfecto, y el Dragón no puede ser mancillado, y ya hace demasiado tiempo que hay un agujero en el vacío. Y ahora los otros estarán completamente con nosotros._ _No puedo quedarme aquí._

Dirige esos agujeros vacíos que ha abierto, fijando cuatro almas con sus ojos.

_Mantened el Trono vacío, por ahora. Ninguno de vosotros está listo, no hasta que la Voluntad del Cielo se haga evidente, no hasta que salvéis al Imperio del fuego y del trueno, y de sí mismo._

Los labios de Sezaru se movían a la vez que los de Kaede mientras ella hablaba, como si no controlara su cuerpo.

_Sois los Cuatro vientos del Cambio, y las Fortunas os protegerán y guiarán vuestros pasos._

Sezaru sacude la cabeza como si estuviese liberándose. Tsudao pone una mano a su lado, como si buscase una katana. Kaneka levanta su mano hasta su mejilla, y entonces la baja de nuevo. Naseru mira a los otros.

Kaede baja, su espíritu desciende de las alturas por un último instante. "Adiós," dice, con una voz que reconocen, y que de alguna manera pasa entre todos ellos y sale de la sala del Trono sin que parezca que se desplaza. En dos segundos ya no estaba

"Hermano, hermana, Kaneka. Parece que debemos gobernar. Sin reclamar el Trono," dice Naseru

"Cuatro Vientos y un Vacío entre ellos," dice Sezaru

"Debemos encontrar la Voluntad del Cielo," dice Tsudao.

"Por el Imperio..." dice Kaneka.

_Cuatro días después del funeral, el Cangrejo y la Grulla rompieron la tregua pedida por el último Emperador y comenzaron una guerra por las tierras Yasuki._

_Siete días después del funeral, los León y Fénix se aliaron contra el Dragón._

_Ocho días después del funeral, exploradores del Clan Unicornio avistaron al gran Oni rojo que había matado a Toturi. Estaba realizando un ritual en la cima de una colina a cientos de millas al norte del muro. Los exploradores murieron antes de poder informar._

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok. Como ven casi todo este capitulo, excepto por algunas partes, pertenecen a la historia VOLUNTAD DEL CIELO, escrito _Por Rob Heinsoo y Traducido por Meltar. La Historia Completa podéis encontrarla en la dirección _http/www.iespana.es/motomeltar/entradaf.htm En la sección del Imperio Toturi I. Durante toda la historia encontrareis varias historias de La Leyenda de los Cinco anillos. Esto se debe a que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor van a tener una historia relacionada con ellos.

Y finalmente aparecen los cuatro vientos. Ellos van a ser parte importante de la historia por eso pensé que debían conocerlos mejor. En cuanto a la aparición de Eriol Isawa junto a Sezaru, El lobo… bueno, sin comentarios.

Espero que lo vayan entendiendo, sino acepto insultadas en lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

Glosario de Términos:

Oráculo del Vacío, Oráculo del Aire: Cada uno de los siete dragones creadores de Rokugan tiene un Oráculo, un humano que ha decidido unirse a los dragones para servirle como voz en la tierra. Un enlace de los dragones celestiales con los humanos terrestres Kaede Toturi es el Oráculo del Vacío. En cuanto al Oráculo del Aire, ya veremos quien es.

Otosan Uchi: Ciudad Imperial

Gempuku: Ceremonia para alcanzar la mayoría de edad

Historiadores Ikoma: familia imperial que se encarga de recolectar las historias de Rokugan

Gi: Vetimenta Samurai

Daisho: Katana y Wakizashi, las armas de un Samurai, y que representan el honor de su familia. (el Wakizashi es una espada más corta que la Katana)

Ashigaru: Soldado de infantería

Katana: Espada Samurai

Amateratsu: Diosa del Sol

Ryoko owari: Ciudad Principal del territorio Escorpión.

Osano-wo: Capilla localizada cerca de las tierras sombrías en tierras Escorpión+

Daimyos: Familia

Mon: símbolo que identifica el clan al que pertenece una persona.

Jigoku: Mundo de los espiritus

Iajutsu: Tecnica que consiste en sacar con rápides la espada de la vaina

Heimin: Aldeano o campesino.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**LA HISTORIA DE SAKURA AKASHA**

_**Cuando los siete dragones aparecen...**_

Están muy callados hoy- comentó Sakura tratando de sonar alegre, pero prácticamente lo que le salió fue un quejido – corrección "estamos" muy callados hoy

Las cosas están muy intranquilas en mi casa- comentó Hachi- Me voy de viaje en dos días y depende de cómo vayan las cosas tal vez no regrese

¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Sakura consternada

Sí. Espero que me vaya bien, pero es una lástima dejar esta ciudad. Es un encanto de ciudad

Es una lástima. Nos escribirás ¿No?- dijo Sakura

Por supuesto mi encantadora Kinomoto.

Tú también estás muy callado Doji. Cualquiera diría que lamentas el viaje de Hachi- Dijo Sakura con ironía.

No, porque yo voy con él. Alguien tiene que vigilarlo. Pero no es por eso, simplemente no es un buen día. Para nadie que viva en el oriente- dijo enigmáticamente

Sakura tiene razón- dijo Tomoyo- Estamos juntos y salimos a divertirnos, no deberíamos preocuparnos por problemas de casa

Lo que me preocupa no son precisamente nimiedades- dijo Doji Nagori con enojo- dentro de poco tendremos que elegir entre la espada, el yunque, el lobo o el bastardo. Y no es una elección fácil.

Sakura se había distraído en sus momentos por un momento, pero levanto la mirada asombrada hacia Nagori. Éste último debió notar su turbación puesto que pregunto

¿Sucede algo, Kinomoto?- Sakura tardo en responder. Lo miraba como si su amigo se hubiera convertido en un vampiro o algo así.

¿Qué decías de la Espada, el Yunque, el lobo y el bastardo?- pregunto con lentitud

Nada, son cosas de mi familia- dijo Nagori dirigiéndole una de esas sonrisas que enloquecían a las mujeres y calmaba hasta al hombre más ofuscado, pero Sakura estaba demasiado asombrada como para ser calmada por su sonrisa.

Eres Doji, como uno de los hechiceros que crearon el imperio humano de Rokugan, Eres un grulla- dijo Sakura como si fuera una acusación

Los tres chicos miraron a Sakura con asombro, pero no con más asombro que ella.

¿Touya te menciono algo?- pregunto Tomoyo

¿Touya sabe de esto? Espera, ¿Tú también sabes de esto?- Sakura ya no estaba asombrada, estaba indignada y muy enojada- También eres de Rokugan – afirmo y pudo ver en los ojos de Tomoyo que no se había equivocado, entonces lo recordó "toda una guardaespaldas Daidoji" le había dicho el escorpión a la grulla. Ella era un guardaespaldas Daidoji- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?- pregunto Sakura desconsolada

No tenías porque saber y tenía órdenes de no decirte nada. Soy una samurai-ko Sakura, no puedo desobedecer a mi Daimmyo- dijo Tomoyo atropelladamente

¿Tu qué?- casi grito Sakura

Sakura, Cálmate- dijo Nagori llamándola por primera vez por su nombre

Tengo que salir de aquí- dijo Sakura tomando su bolso y salio corriendo sin que Nagori, Hachi o Tomoyo tuvieran tiempo de alcanzarla o decirle nada.

Que había sido eso. Su mejor amiga era de Rokugan. Era una grulla. Se sentía fuera de lugar, como si estuviera en otra dimensión.

Sakura dejo que sus pies la guiaran por las calles de Tomoeda sin rumbo fijo, pensando en esos pequeños detalles que demostraban que su amiga era una grulla. Recordó las ausencias inexplicables, en las que no podía ni contactarla por teléfono o e-mail. Recordó cuando regreso con el mechón blanco en el cabello y una herida en el brazo cuando tenía catorce años. Si en verdad era una Samurai-ko debió haberse lastimado con la espada. Y esa competición que menciono Hachi. Probablemente se refería a la prueba del campeón Esmeralda de la que tanto hablaban en el funeral del Emperador.

Pero Tomoyo pregunto si Touya le había mencionado algo. Acaso su hermano también sabía de Rokugan. Tal vez, como ella, lo había visto con su mente. Estaba confundida. Por primera vez levanto la vista del suelo y observo donde estaba. El parque pingüino. Cuantas veces había estado ahí. Cuantos juegos, cuantos peligros. Recordó la vez que había peleado contra un monto de pingüinos voladores. Shaoran. Hacía tiempo que no lo recordaba. Pero aún lo extrañaba. Extrañaba esa época, cuando todo parecía tan simple.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas, y ahí estaba. Su madre. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. Era la imagen de su madre. Parecía hecha de viento, de nubes.

¿Mamá?

Cuida mucho a tu hermano. Va a necesitar de tu ayuda. Y tal vez alguien más necesite de ti.

¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura asombrada, pero su madre se desvanecía llevada por el viento

Siempre serás mi hija, mi pequeña, mi Akasha

Mamá, espera, no te vayas, que estas tratando de decirme- Sakura trato de seguirla, pero ella se alejaba más y más.

Todo estará bien- dijo Nadeshiko, usando la formula que tanto usaba Sakura, mientras se desvanecía por completo

Sakura se detuvo. Se sentía desilusionada, y es que sentía que algo se le estaba viniendo encima sin saber que era. Akasha, su madre la había llamado como lo hacen los susurros. Sakura Siguió contemplando el cielo, esperando una señal.

Son hermosas las estrellas- dijo la voz de un hombre. Sakura desvió la vista del cielo para ver a un hombre, ni viejo, ni joven, con la cabeza completamente rapada, con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y vestido de monje. Se veía fuera de lugar en aquel parque. El hombre miraba el cielo fijamente, como ignorando a Sakura cuando habló de nuevo - Se dice que cuando los siete dragones son visibles en el cielo es porque grandes cosas están por suceder

¿Los siete dragones?- murmuro Sakura volviendo a mirar las estrellas recordando los siete dragones que Yue había dicho, crearon Rokugan.

El dragón de la tierra- Murmuró el hombre, y los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron instintivamente hacia el este, y allí, justo en el horizonte, pudo ver que las estrellas formaban la figura de una larga serpiente de escamas enrollada.

El dragón de fuego- una vez más Sakura busco el oeste para encontrar rápidamente la forma de espiral de llamas que estaba en el cielo.

El dragón del agua- sabiendo exactamente donde encontrarlo, dirigió su mirada al norte. Ahí estaba, con sus anillos, espolones y aletas.

El dragón del aire- Sakura miró hacía arriba, justo donde su madre había desaparecido

El dragón del vació- Sakura observo a forma negra entre las estrellas del sur

El dragón del Trueno- Un rayo atravesó en ese momento el limpio cielo nocturno sorprendiendo a Sakura. El hombre permaneció en silenció

Falta uno- dijo Sakura mirando al monje. Este la miró directamente a los ojos.

No todos los dragones están en el cielo- Sakura volvió a mirar el cielo y cuando volvió a bajar su mirada al monje, este ya había desaparecido.

"grandes cosas están por suceder"- se repitió a si misma Sakura, tan asombrada que ni siquiera busco al hombre con la mirada.

Al llegar a casa Sakura entró silenciosamente. Había luz en la cocina, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie así que solo subió las escaleras silenciosamente.

No me importa lo que esté pasando en ese lugar, y me importa un comino si es hijo o nieto del dragón Togashi o de la reina de Inglaterra. Ella es mi hermana y no permitiré que le meta ideas entupidas en la cabeza- decía Touya con voz airada en ese momento

Hijo, por favor- dijo el padre de Sakura con su amabilidad acostumbrada.

No se moleste señor Moto- dijo la voz de un hombre, dirigiéndose al padre de Sakura- de todas maneras no es decisión de él sino de ella-

Sakura Había quedado estática. Era él, la voz del hombre del parque pingüino. Sakura bajo nuevamente las escaleras y se asomo en la sala silenciosamente

Pero es que ella ya lo sabe Touya, es lo que he tratado de decirte desde que llegue- dijo Tomoyo, quien estaba de pie tratando de contener a su primo Touya.

Mmmjjj- se aclaró la garganta Nagori al notar la presencia de Sakura.

Lo sabían. Todos lo sabían y no me lo dijeron- dijo suavemente Sakura mirándolos con decepción en su rostro

Tu madre quería explicarlo cuando cumplieras doce, pero yo no fui capaz de hacerlo- respondió con tristeza el señor Kinomoto – Debía haberlo hecho, pero después de que tu madre se elevo, simplemente no quería recordar ese lugar. Y después de que abriste el libro de las cartas pensé que estarías bien aquí. Tal como Clow.

Así que simplemente olvidaste mencionarme que conoces la magia. Así que al igual que mi hermano siempre supiste que podía hacer magia, y ¿que quieres decir con que mamá se elevó?- dijo Sakura indignada

Papá no tuvo la culpa. Me comentó que quería contártelo, y yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Estamos bien aquí- dijo Touya.

¿Quién dijo que me voy a ir a Rokugan?- pregunto Sakura- Yo solo quería saber. He estado devanándome el cerebro tratando de entender lo que he visto y ustedes siempre lo han sabido.

Sakura, cálmate, no te estamos comprendiendo- dijo Hachi con algo de miedo

Estoy calmada- dijo en un tono muy alto que negaba la veracidad de su afirmación.

No es cierto y lo sabes- dijo Nagori usando toda su carisma para calmarla. Sakura se sentó con un resoplido. Empezó a respirar con calma, tratando de serenarse pero no lograba hacerlo completamente, aunque si lo suficiente para no atravesarlos a todos con una lanza. Pero… después de todo ella también había ocultado cosas.

Bien, no más mentiras- dijo Sakura más a sí misma que a los demás

¿Cómo…- empezó a preguntar Tomoyo, pero Sakura se levanto de nuevo.

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto la misión contigo, libérate- ante ella apareció un báculo rosa terminado en estrella.

Uauu- dijo Hachi- nunca me dijiste que ella era shugenja

No era mi secreto para contarlo- dijo Tomoyo

¿De la misma forma que me ocultaste que eres de Rokugan, Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa de tristeza

Lo siento- dijo Tomoyo

hagamos algo, yo los perdono, si ustedes me perdonan - dijo Sakura sonriendo

¿A que te refieres?- dijo su padre

Yo tampoco he sido completamente honesta con ustedes – dijo Sakura al tiempo que sacaba una carta de su pantalón – Gemelos- ante ella aparecieron dos gemelos azules vestidos de forma muy extraña – Necesito que dupliquen mi báculo y la carta espada- Los gemelos hicieron su trabajo y duplicaron el báculo. Luego Sakura invocó a la carta espada y ellos también la duplicaron – Hola, ¿podrías hacerme una espada japonesa, una Katana creo que la llaman, y una lanza con el otro báculo? – Pronto tuvo una Katana y una lanza a su disposición. Entrego la Katana a Tomoyo que la observó con asombro. Sakura sonrió – Eres una Guardaespaldas Daidoji ¿no? Y supongo que tu misión es protegerme. Bien, voy a demostrarles que quiero decir con no ser completamente honesta.

¿Cuándo te volviste tan observadora? – Dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndole a Sakura una sonrisa de orgullo

¿Qué esperabas? Tuve una excelente maestra- dijo ella inclinándose al tiempo que colocaba la lanza en guardia.

Ten cuidado Kinomoto. Una pelea contra un samurai-ko no es un juego- dijo Nagori con seriedad

Se lo que hago Doji- respondió ella- Pero primero hagámonos espacio, Borrar- invoco, para que desapareciera todo lo que había en la sala- En guardia- dijo Sakura

Espera, necesito la vaina de la espada- dijo Tomoyo

Oh- dijo Sakura intrigada- Espada, ¿puedes crearle una vaina?- una vaina apareció amarrada a la correa del pantalón de Tomoyo.

Gracias- dijo ella al tiempo que guardaba la espada - ¿Conoces el iajutsu?- pregunto Tomoyo

No estoy tan informada de las costumbre samuráis de Rokugan- dijo Sakura con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro.

Pues bien lo vas a descubrir ahora – dijo Tomoyo colocándose en posición Batu.(n.a. vean Samurai X o Rouroni Kenshin, creo que se escribe así)

Tomoyo se concentro en leer los sentimientos de Sakura, pero luego la miro con asombro

¿Que ocurre Tomoyo, usualmente no tardas tanto en atacar a un enemigo- comentó Hachi

No puedo leer sus pensamientos- dijo Tomoyo asombrada. ¿Cuando había Sakura aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos?- pero no importa- dijo Tomoyo eliminando la duda de su mente.

Touya y su padre observaban con cuidado la escena, al igual que Satsu Togashi, el monje, quien sonreía satisfecho desde la otra esquina de la sala. Hachi y Nagori estaba en otro extremo, también observando la batalla con interés.

Con un rápido movimiento, imposible de ver, Tomoyo desenvaino la espada. Sakura paro el golpe con precisión. Sakura dejo que Tomoyo la atacara, parando cada uno de sus golpes sin emitir un sonido. La lanza en sus manos se movía fluyendo con una elaborada técnica que ninguno de los tres grulla había visto nunca. Su lanza daba vueltas y clavaba, cortaba el aire. Casi parecía una serpiente en sus manos. A veces parecía moverse como un sauce, otras como un dragón. Era suave, elegante y sin un ruido.

Finalmente en un movimiento delicado Sakura le quito la espada a Tomoyo y la amenazo con la lanza

¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?- pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo. No se sentía humillada, de ninguna manera. De hecho se sentía orgullosa de que Sakura pudiera vencerla. De verdad era su ídolo. Siempre lo había sido desde niña, y lo era aún más ahora.

Eso fue lo que no te conté- dijo Ella y con un dejo de tristeza dijo- tu al menos ocultaste la verdad porque no era tu decisión. Yo lo elegí porque pensé que te asustaría. Perdóname

Ninguna de las dos hemos sido sinceras, pero ahora nos explicaremos.

Estoy esperando- anunció Sakura a su padre, aguardando su explicación. Su padre se relajo. Había visto en los ojos de su hija que ella no estaba enojada con él, y ya lo había perdonado.

¿Qué tanto sabes?- pregunto Nagori – porque es obvio que algo sabes

Hace cuatro días el Emperador Toturi I murió en un ataque por un Oni en las cercanías del bosque de Shinomen. Hoy fue el entierro. Sus hijos son llamados por esos sobrenombres que usaste: Tsudao Toturi es la Espada, Naseru Hantei es el yunque, Sezaru Toturi es el lobo, y Kaneka Akodo es el Bastardo.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Seguro que fue Touya, nadie más pudo haberte dado esa clase de información- dijo Hachi con los ojos abiertos del asombro

Ya les he dicho que yo no le he dicho nada- dijo Touya en un gruñido. No parecía agradarle el tema de Rokugan

Sin embargo estoy intrigado al igual que todos los presentes de que estés al tanto de lo que sucede en Rokugan. ¿Cómo te enteraste de la muerte del emperador?- dijo Nagori con su acostumbrada diplomacia-

Estuve ahí- respondió Sakura. Su padre y Touya la miraron asombrada, Hachi abrió la boca. Nagori y Tomoyo apenas y lograron mantener la compostura. Satsu en cambió pareció preocuparse.

¿Qué quieres decir con que estuviste ahí?- dijo Touya casi sin habla- es imposible la puerta más cercana se encuentra en la casa del abuelo y es imposible que la hayas utilizado.

No utilice ninguna puerta- dijo Sakura – no estuve allí corporalmente, solo mi mente. No se como explicarlo- entonces Sakura noto algo- ¿la puerta está en la casa del abuelo?

Si, después lo explicamos. ¿Estás diciendo que tu mente se separo de tu cuerpo y fue a dar un paseo por otra dimensión y no sabes como lo hiciste?- dijo Hachi en tono irónico

En realidad tiene sentido- sentenció Satsu. Los otros tres lo miraron intrigados.

¿Por qué tiene sentido?- pregunto Sakura

No sabes quien eres ¿Verdad?- pregunto Satsu. Sakura no respondió – ¿Sabes quien soy?

No- respondió Sakura

Si lo sabes. Solo tienes que concentrarte- dijo Satsu

Togashi Satsu- dijo Sakura reconociendo al dragón que se encontraba frente a ella. Los susurros se lo habían dicho: "Togashi Satsu, El nieto del séptimo Dragón Togashi". Ahora lo entendía, "no todos los dragones están en el cielo". En realidad había visto a los siete dragones hoy.

Akasha- respondió él inclinándose.

¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura

Si, en realidad No- dijo Dudando- No lo se, es como si alguien más lo conociera y yo lo conociera a través de esa persona- respondió Sakura aún mirando fijamente al Mitad-dragón

Conocí a algunos Nagas cuando estos despertaron de su sueño durante la batalla de los siete truenos- dijo el hombre – me conoces a través de los nagas.

No lo entiendo- dijo Sakura confundida.

Mira, monstruo, es mejor dejarlo así- dijo Touya enojado- Es mejor que este señor se vaya, al igual que tus amigos

Ah no, esto no se va a quedar así- Dijo Sakura al tiempo que regresaba los muebles a su sitio- Todo el mundo siéntense y de aquí no se va nadie hasta que yo entienda que es lo que sucede.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capitulo me quedo más corto pero es que el que viene, es muy largo. Se puede decir que esto es un prologo del capitulo que viene. Este si lo escribí todo yo.

Togashi es el séptimo dragón creador de Rokugan y Satsu Togashi es mitad dragón al ser su nieto, por tanto. Este es uno de los personajes importantes en la primera parte de mi historia.

(Esto de acuerdo a mi historia, porque en realidad los siete dragones no crearon a Rokugan, y en verdad es un cuento complicado, solo digamos para los que saben de que hablo que lo cambié, no vayan a confundirse)

Para reclamos lunaticaarwenyahoo.es


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

**LA HISTORIA DE SAKURA AKASHA II**

_**¿Quien es Sakura kinomoto en realidad?**_

Después de que se hubieron instalado en la salita, Sakura dirigió su mirada a cada uno de los presentes.

"¿Y Bien?"- preguntó

"Supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás"- dijo su padre- "Yo nací y crecí en Rokugan"- dijo Fujitaka

"¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?"- pregunto Sakura

"Trataba de protegerte. Eres especial y lo sabes hija mía, ellos tratarían de utilizarte para obtener poder. Ni tu madre ni yo podíamos permitirlo"- dijo El papá de Sakura con tristeza.

"¿Quién soy?"- pregunto Sakura

"Solo tú puedes decirlo. Ni siquiera yo se la historia completa de cómo llegaste a nosotros. "

"Pero yo si la se, y si el señor Kinomoto y el joven Kinomoto lo permiten estoy dispuesto a contarla"- dijo Satsu

"Estoy de acuerdo. Pero antes dime, hija ¿Cómo supiste acerca de Togashi?"

"A través de los susurros"- dijo Sakura

"¿Los susurros?"- pregunto Touya

"He escuchado los susurros desde que tengo memoria"- Dijo Sakura, sirviendo el té, en un intento por calmarse- "Vosotros no... ¿No los oís?- Los reunidos menearon la cabeza – "Es extraño. Al principio, solo podía oír los susurros cuando dormía. Era un sueño relajante y confortable, como estar en una playa al amanecer. Y siempre había ese olor, como hojas secas y cobre. Nunca he olido algo como eso"- Se detuvo para oler el té con melancolía y luego negó con la cabeza- "Después de aprender a meditar, fui capaz de abrir mi alma lo suficiente como para oír los susurros, solo apenas. Eso era lo peor. ¿Recordáis el año o dos en los que era tan temperamental?"- Pregunto Sakura a Touya y Tomoyo- "ya sabes cuando te daba patadas en los pies cuando me molestabas"- Touya hizo una mueca demostrando lo bien que lo recordaba- "Podía casi oír los susurros, pero no entendía lo que decían, y entonces lo intentaba tanto que normalmente me frustraba y los alejaba. Era agonizante: era como estar perdida dentro de tu propia alma. Eventualmente, bajo la guía de Yu… Yuquito"- dijo Sakura

"No te preocupes, se lo de Yue"- informó el señor Kinomoto. Sakura lo miró asombrada

"Bien, con la ayuda de Yue, dominé mi ira. Si me concentraba, podía sentir su presencia. Es como un lago de escamas. Se mueve y fluye, como los susurros, pero también es estático. Allí no hay miedo, pero hay susurros. Los susurros son como tiras de seda. Puedo coger uno con cuidado y sacarlo del lago, y entonces puedo entenderlo, Pero no puedo sencillamente llevarme uno porque no puedo entrar en el lago"- Una gota apareció en el rostro de Sakura al darse cuenta de que no podía explicarlo. O tal vez era imposible explicarlo.

"¿Qué dicen los susurros?"- pregunto Togashi Satsu. Sakura lo miró inquisitivamente. Sakura dejó su té en su taza.

"Todo tipo de cosas. En realidad no son palabras; es como pinturas... o bailes. Puedo aprender cosas. Veo cosas."

"¿Así aprendiste a pelear con la lanza?"- Preguntó Tomoyo

"Sí. Eso y otras cosas. No siempre puedo retenerlas mucho tiempo; algunos susurros son demasiado grandes como para guardarlos en mi cabeza. Alguno son muy antiguos, más antiguos de lo que jamás será yo"- Hubo un largo silencio mientras Sakura terminaba su té.

"¿Sabes que son esos susurros?"- Preguntó el señor Kinomoto rompiendo el silencio. Sakura le miró

"No- respondió- Pero los he sentido durante tanto tiempo, que ya los siento parte de mí"

"Porque lo son. Creo que son los susurros del alma de la raza Naga"- dijo su padre

"Los naga"- murmuro Sakura

"Una antigua civilización que existía en la dimensión de Rokugan antes de que llegaran los hombres. Son llamado los constructores de Rokugan porque según las leyendas ayudaron a los dragones a crear la dimensión"- explico Togashi- "Son de cabeza, torso y brazos humanoides sobre una larga cola de serpiente"- dijo Togashi

"Lo sé- dijo Sakura- de alguna forma lo se".

"Pareces ser capaz de bucear en su sabiduría"- dijo Togashi intrigado- "No me sorprende que no siempre puedas retener lo que aprendes; creo que algunas de sus enseñanzas se basaron en la experiencia de muchas vidas, más de las que tendremos jamás. Creo que estás lista para escuchar tu historia. A través de ella aprenderás no solo sobre tu propio nacimiento, sino que te darás cuenta de que existe una gran diferencia entre la dimensión de Rokugan y la tierra"- Prosiguió el señor Togashi- "Hace un poco más de treinta años los Nagas que había permanecido dormidos para poder sobrevivir a la invasión de los hombre, comenzaron de despertar. De acuerdo a sus propias leyendas ellos debían permanecer dormidos hasta que el mal surgiera de nuevo y volvieran a necesitarlos. Al despertar pensaron que ese día había llegado. Durante esa época, el emperador Hantei XXXIX fue poseído por el espíritu de Fu Leng, el hechicero que trato de destruir Rokugan. Los nagas creyeron que por esta razón había despertado, que debían ayudar a los humanos a detener esta nueva amenaza por parte de las tierras sombrías. Pero se equivocaron. Ellos no debían intervenir. Los humanos de Rokugan no necesitaban ayuda. Y esa fue la perdición de los naga, puesto que durante la batalla dañaron el Akasha, la conciencia comunal de la que los nagas forman parte."

"¿Akasha?"- pregunto Sakura

"Así como los humanos tenemos una conciencia propia, los nagas tienen una conciencia colectiva, donde todos ellos conocen los sentimientos y pensamientos de los otros. De esta forma suelen ser mucho más sabios, pero pierden su voluntad individual. Pero el Akasha, esa conciencia colectiva, fue, como dije, dañado durante la segunda guerra de los truenos, por haber despertado antes de tiempo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su error, decidieron regresar al Gran Sueño, y volver a despertar cuando realmente se las necesitara. Eso fue aproximadamente hace treinta años, en el año 1128 de Rokugan. "

_Los preparativos para el Gran Sueño llevaban desarrollándose durante todo el año. El Akasha se conmovió mientras los nagas buscaban como purificarlo, quitando toda distracción, toda impureza, todo pensamiento cerrado y todo sueño. No se permitiría que nada que pudiese poner en peligro el Akasha permaneciese. El Qatol, el jefe de los naga, eligió a Mara y a un puñado de Nagas para quedarse atrás, para permanecer despiertos mientras los demás dormían. Estos Naga vigilarían Shinomen durante los años siguientes a que el hechizo fuese completado, pues durante ese tiempo el Gran sueño podía ser distraído, y nadie sabía que efecto tendría eso en el Akasha. Finalmente, el Corazón del Bosque Shinomen sería sellado del mundo. Aquellos que lo buscasen se perderían, solo para encontrarse de nuevo donde empezaron, o quizás en el otro extremo del bosque sin haber visto una sola carretera, templo u obelisco Naga. _

_De repente, Qatol se dio la vuelta, sintiendo una gran preocupación en el Akasha. Un grupo de shugenja nagas se dirigían hacia él, llevando una litera. El Qatol podía sentir que estaban confusos y nerviosos. Espero, quieto como una estatua, adoptando la posición tradicional de un gran dirigente sentado en un juicio._

_El grupo llegó, dejaron su carga, y estuvieron de acuerdo con el Qatol. Entonces, sin más ceremonias, apartaron las cortinas del palanquín._

_-¿Qué son?- Preguntó el Qatol, tras una larga pausa._

_-No lo sabemos,- respondió el grupo al unísono. El Qatol les miró. Cobra y Constrictor, Camaleón y Serpienteverde - ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea._

_El Qatol pensó en el significado de ello, pero se encontró en un territorio desconocido. No había precedentes, ni tradiciones, ni leyendas. Qué típico del mundo desde la llegada de los humanos, pensó._

_-No creo que sea sabio quedárselas,- añadió uno de ellos. -Tales cosas podrían causarle al Akasha una gran distracción.-_

_Entonces le daremos al Toturi un regalo de despedida-" ordenó el Qatol. -El Toturi ha sido nuestro aliado. Abrazó a nuestro pueblo cuando su propio pueblo no le abrazaba. Hizo un trato con nosotros para que hubiese paz entre humanos y Naga. Que este regalo le haga recordarnos cuando no estemos. Marchaos ya,- prosiguió -tenéis poco tiempo.-_

_Cubrieron el palanquín de nuevo, y se alejaron deprisa. El Qatol les observó mientras los acertijos del hechizo de reunión distorsionaban sus imágenes, y habían desaparecido._

_Al morir la noche, un guardia Imperial corría todo lo rápido que podía atravesando los elegantes salones del corazón del palacio de Otosan Uchi. Llevaba una linterna y apretaba su wakizashi (n.a. Espada corta samurai) contra su cintura, podría necesitarlo pronto. Al llegar a su destino, dos guardaespaldas armados con naginatas (n.a. arma de alcance, como lanzas) le desafiaron. Antes de que pudiesen detenerlo, llegó, abrió los paneles de papel de arroz, y gritó, "¡Mensaje importante para el general!" Mientras lo hacía, cayó al suelo y puso su frente en la madera nacarada mientras los guardias desenvainaban sus letales hojas a cada lado de su cuello, listos para cortar su cabeza si hacía algo más que respirar._

_"¿Quién osa levantarme a estas horas?" Aulló el general._

_"¡Toku-sama!" Gritó el guardia, su frente sudorosa aun estaba contra el suelo. "¡Hay Naga acercándose a la ciudad! ¡Creí que debíais saberlo de inmediato! Si estoy equivocado," añadió, "¡dejadme limpiar a vuestra guardia de su incompetencia!" Y puso su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de su wakizashi._

_"¿Eh?" Dijo Toku, envuelto en su manta mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio. "¡Estas loco! No se me dijo que vendría ningún Naga."_

_"Como deseéis, general," dijo el samurai, y comenzó a desenvainar su wakizashi con intención de cometer suicidio ceremonial._

_"No te he dado permiso para que te muevas, dijo Toku con voz queda. "Vistes algo, así que dime lo que vistes."_

_"Bajo la luz de la luna vi a un grupo de grandes serpientes, quizás ocho o diez, con torsos en forma humana," dijo el samurai, evitando usar la palabra "Naga." "Dos llevaban algo pesado entre ellos. Ordené a los guardas abrirles la puerta y corrí a informaros tan rápido como pude"_

_El sonido de los caballos chillando de pánico flotaba en la quietud del aire nocturno. _

_En unos minutos, Toku, sus guardaespaldas, y el guardia sin aliento de la puerta se movieron rápidamente por Otosan Uchi. Los samurai se encontraron con los Naga dentro de los muros de la ciudad, llenos de confusión, al igual que los guardias._

_"Venerables Naga," dijo Toku, apretando sus palmas como Daini (el primer hombre que estuvo en contacto con nagas) le había enseñado, "mis más sinceras disculpas por no estar aquí para recibiros en la puerta de la ciudad. No tenía conocimiento de que sería honrado con..."_

_"Mil perdonesssssss," interrumpió uno de los Naga, su profunda voz sonaba como un trueno. "Los Naga no tenemosssssss tiempo para cortesías. Los Naga desssseamossssss ver al Toturi inmediatamente."_

_"Os suplico humildemente vuestro perdón, Venerables Naga, pero no es posible. Está prohibido despertar a Su Majestad Imperial. Me encargaré gustoso de vuestras necesidades en la corte Imperial, y veréis al Hijo de los Cielos tan pronto como sea posible, durante la mañana."_

_El grupo comenzó inmediatamente a sisear en su lengua - al menos Toku esperaba que fuese un lenguaje, y no pura rabia. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que a los Naga no estaban complacidos. Pero las leyes referentes al Emperador llevaban allí mil años, y Toturi no deseaba romper la tradición, ni Toku desafiar su linaje._

_"Os proporcionare con agrado cualquier cosa que necesitéis," añadió Toku, esperando calmar así a los Naga. "Comida, un baño caliente, té - lo que deseéis será vuestro. Sencillamente no pudo despertar..."_

_"Entonces le despertaré yo," dijo una voz desde detrás de los desesperados samurai. Él se giró para ver a Mara de pie en la calle, envuelta solo en una bata casera de seda._

_**Mara**_

_"No puedo permitirlo, Dama Mara," dijo Toku gruñendo._

_"No lo entendéis, general." Se volvió y saludó a los Naga formalmente en su lengua. Con una mirada rápida a Toku, añadió en Rokugan. "Sentí vuestra llegada a través del Akasha. Lo arreglaré todo."_

_"Está prohibido despertar al Emperador, Dama Mara," protestó Toku enérgicamente, "la pena es la muerte."_

_"Entonces moriré por mi pueblo."- siseo Mara_

_"No deseo tener que mataros," advirtió, "pero no puedo permitir que despertéis al Emperador."_

_"Hasta que no le haya despertado, no he cometido ningún crimen," dijo Mara, razonando. "¿Me matarás sin motivo, Toku? Quizás cambie de idea en el último momento para salvarme. Y una vez que le haya despertado, será demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? ¿Qué conseguirá mi muerte?"_

_"Será justicia."_

_"¿Cómo se lo explicarás a tu amigo, Daini?"- (n.a. Mara es una naga, esposa del Humano del clan dragón llamado Daini)_

_"Es bushido, lo entenderá."(n.a. Bushido es la ley de los guerreros de Rokugan)_

_Mara se detuvo y miró a Toku a los ojos, poniendo a prueba su resolución. "Tienes razón," suspiró ella al fin, alejándose. "Por tanto, despertaré a la Emperatriz."_

_Toku trotó hasta ella, intentando darle una respuesta. El extraño grupo Naga lo siguió en silencio, la guardia de honor se mantenía a su lado a una respetuosa distancia._

_  
En contra del protocolo, El Emperador Toturi Primero accedió a encontrarse con los Naga de inmediato. _

_La esposa de Toturi, Kaede, se sentaba a su izquierda, embarazada de seis meses. A la derecha se sentaba un cortesano, Miya Arugo, aparentemente aun confundido por la rapidez de los sucesos. Toturi le vio pestañear varias veces, intentando librar a sus ojos del sueño que les acechaba en una esquina. Siervos, así como aquellos diplomáticos de los Clanes que habían sido avisados y sus astutos criados, llenaban el resto de la habitación._

_Toturi vio como los Naga entraban en la Sala del Trono, llevando con cuidado el palanquín. Corría el rumor de que la habían llevado sin detenerse por todo el Imperio, y podía ver la fatiga de su transporte al igual que las marcas en sus flancos de serpiente donde las rocas habían arrancado las escamas. Buscó en sus rostros pero no vio a nadie familiar entre ellos, excepto el Dashmar, que conocía las formas de Rokugan. Mientras los viajeros le saludaban de la forma Naga, Toturi miró rápidamente toda la sala del Trono, pero no vio a Daini (El humano del clan dragón que había abandonado a su clan para unirse a los naga) ni a su esposa Mara. No hay ayuda, pensó. Esto se hará en términos Naga, y solo podemos esperar que la etiqueta Naga no sea demasiado diferente._

_-No os esperábamos,- Dijo Toturi serio. -No hemos recibido visitantes de Shinomen desde hace al menos un año. Vuestra Mara nos dijo que no esperásemos a ningún otro. ¿Qué fortuna os trae a agraciar nuestra corte?-_

_-Losssss Naga mandan sssssaludosssssss al Toturi,- dijo uno, hablando el mejor Rokugan que podía. -Lossssssss Naga tienen un último regalo para Toturi y sssssssu gente.- El portavoz gesticuló, y dos Cobras, con las capuchas descubiertas, retiraron las gruesas cortinas del palanquín. Juntos cogieron y sacaron el regalo._

_Era una perla, o eso es lo que Toturi creía a primera vista. Pero si era una perla -- ¡qué premio era! Era fácilmente tan ancha como los hombros de Toturi y perfectamente redonda. Y lo más destacable es que era dorada. No, más que dorada; brillaba con su propia luminosidad, como si fuese una linterna de papel. El brillo la hacia parecer hueca, pero Toturi podía ver los poderosos músculos de la carne Cobra flexionados con el esfuerzo mientras la sacaban. La perla pesaba tanto como un humano, quizás más._

_Toturi quedó sin habla. El brillo de la perla llenaba la habitación con una suave y cálida luz. Los mon de los ocho clanes, alumbrados con piedras preciosas en el suelo de mármol de la corte, brillaban orgullosos bajo la luz. Tal tesoro no tenía precio, y los Naga se lo ofrecían a él - al Imperio - como amuleto. Que propio de ellos._

_El cortesano, juzgando mal el silencio de Toturi, intervino rápidamente. -El Emperador lamenta no poder aceptar vuestro regalo,- dijo él, dando correctamente el primer rechazo que pedía el protocolo, -pues no tenemos lugar donde poner tan raro y bello objeto, y tememos que se dañe si se exhibe de manera impropia.-_

_(n.a. En Rokugan es de buena educación, o de acuerdo al protocolo, que un regalo se rechace un par de veces primero, antes de aceptarlo)_

_Los Naga dudaron un momento. El portavoz pestañeo una vez con sus membranas húmedas, y entonces hizo una señal a los Cobras para que la pusiesen de vuelta en el palanquín, diciendo sencillamente, _

_-Como desssssssssseeissssss. Lamentamossssss haber molesssssstado al Toturi.- Con un latigazo de sus poderosas colas de serpiente, los Naga dejaron rápidamente la corte._

_Miya Arugo estaba gravemente ofendido. Se volvió hacia Toturi para insistir en que tan grave insulto al Hijo de los Cielos debía ser castigado, pero las palabras se quedaron en sus labios, encerradas por la helada mirada de Toturi._

_(n.a. lo ideal hubiera sido que los naga insistieran, pero ellos son naga, no humanos y para ellos si se niega un regalo es que no se lo quiere, así de simple)_

_Aunque era el final de la noche, la ciudad de Otosan Uchi estaba de cualquier forma menos dormida en el momento en el que los Naga dejaron el palacio Imperial y volvieron a entrar en la ciudad. _

_Hace veinte años, el pueblo serpiente era temido como espíritus antinaturales u oni sedientos de sangre. Ahora, mientras se movían impasibles a lo largo de la Carretera, los plebeyos y samurai se reunían por igual a lo largo de su ruta, todo para dar una última mirada a esta extraña comitiva que dejaba Otosan Uchi._

_A los samurais de la ciudad interior, les parecía que los Naga habían pasado a través de la puerta y se habían desvanecido en una extraña niebla de plata. _

_Aquellos que esperaban en las afueras de la ciudad exterior, les pareció que los Naga aparecían de las nebulosas leyendas de las eras pasadas. Se movías a través de la audiencia, con los ojos mirando hacia delante, oliendo a cobre y crisantemo._

_A medida que se acercaban a la puerta destrozada del muro exterior, uno de los portadores del palanquín pasó su carga a otro Naga con la misma gracia con la que un bailarín pasa su abanico de una mano a otra. Sobre la puerta, Toku miraba intensamente. Una interacción tan fluida era la meta de toda unidad samurai, una perfección de acción no salida del entrenamiento sino simplemente del ser._

_Miró hacia abajo y vio a la Guardia de Honor Imperial colocada debidamente para saludar a los Naga, pero incluso así, vio imperfecciones. Las brillantes hojas de las naginatas no estaban perfectamente alineadas, los espacios entre los pies de los guardias no eran perfectamente idénticos. Como hubiese deseado poder honrar a los Naga con la misma perfección que les había visto demostrar una y otra vez._

_Cambió de lado sobre la puerta mientras los Naga pasaban por debajo._

_Toku les vio partir de Otosan Uchi por última vez... en su vida, al menos. Curioso, observó como sus colas no se deslizaban sincronizadas... hasta que se dejó de observar a cada Naga y se dio cuenta de que solo percibía una parte del grupo a la vez, sus movimientos individuales formaban un todo, la ondulación de una sola entidad._

_Quizás tal perfección no pertenezca al Imperio, pensó. Pero entonces, sin ella, ¿Cómo inspirarnos?_

_Miró hasta que sus formas desaparecieron de la vista, y continuó mirando incluso después._

_Se sentía tan vacío._

_De repente, apretó sus labios, se agarró a la piedra de la ventana de la puerta y sacó una cortante, profunda exhalación a través de su nariz._

_"¡Uts!" Su grito atravesó la noche._

_"¡BANZAI!" Rugieron mil gargantas._

_"¡Uts!"_

"¡BANZAI!" más alto esta vez

_"¡UTS!"_

_"¡BANZAI!"_

_Los ecos llevaban la voz del Imperio y desaparecieron en el cielo nocturno._

_Con una última explosión de aliento, Toku se fue._

_(n.a. Banzai es algo así como hurra, en japonés)_

_Los Naga se movían, en apariencia sin descanso pero ahora confundidos y deprimidos al no haber cumplido su misión._

_(n.a. Entre parentesis se encuentra la traducción literal del lenguaje naga y antes lo que quiere decir)_

_"¿Qué haremos ahora ((y donde está nuestro guía))?" preguntó uno_

_"Debemos encontrar a otro ((El blanco se ha ido))," replicó el actual Dashmar._

_"El Clan del Cangrejo ((Eshru, los que combaten la oscuridad)) son dignos ((guardianes de cristal))," sugirió uno de los Cobra._

_"No. Muchos de ellos no confían en nosotros. _

_"Es cierto ((puro como Jade))," añadió otro Cobra. _

_"¿Dónde iremos entonces ((y quien es nuestro guía))?" preguntó el primero_

_El actual Dashmar meditó. El Emperador había rehusado. La Grulla y el León eran las manos del Emperador; cuando una mano rehúsa un regalo, no tiene sentido ofrecérselo a la otra. El Fénix había abierto los Pergaminos Negros, y el Dragón había liberado a la Atrocidad; ninguno de ellos era de confianza. _

_"Iremos al Unicornio ((seguiremos las huellas," dijo al fin._

_El resto del grupo se volvió hacia su líder con una curiosidad Akashica._

_"El Unicornio entiende lo que es ser un desterrado ((despertar en una tierra y tiempo extraños)). Están cerca de nuestras tierras y nos han abrazado como amigos. En la Ciudad de los Troll se enfrentaron a la mitad oscura de su familia ((se enfrentaron al estanque que refleja y vieron su abominación)) y vencieron a la oscuridad dentro de ellos ((crearon una perla con su alma)). Han sido exploradores ((Salaza, Shazaar y Damesh)) a través de su historia. Este regalo no les asustará como asustó al Toturi."_

_Como uno solo, el grupo de Nagas se volvió hacia el noroeste, y, bajo la luz del amanecer, vieron el destello de la luz sobre los yelmos de varios exploradores a caballo que les veían pasar._

_Los Naga se movían día y noche, deteniéndose solo por agua. Incluso estas infrecuentes paradas no duraban mucho, porque el Imperio sabía donde estaban los Naga en su desconocido viaje, y siempre había samurai a mano con agua fresca bendecida por shugenjas. Los shugenjas también rezaban, y curaban las heridas de los Naga, intentando sanar las tiras de carne que recorrían sus costados. Incluso los plebeyos dejaban de trabajar cuando veían pasar a los Naga, y miraban maravillados su marcha._

_Una delegación Unicornio esperaba a los Naga en la frontera de las tierras del clan, pero, como se esperaba, los Naga ni frenaron ni dieron muestras de conocer su existencia. Resueltos, los Unicornio flanquearon la procesión Naga con cien hombres montados con armadura de batalla completa, día y noche. Los caballos bufaban al estar tan cerca de tales serpientes gigantes, pero se mantuvieron disciplinados bajo las manos de sus jinetes._

_Rectos como una flecha, el grupo de Naga seguía su camino, y se hizo evidente que se dirigían a Shiro Shinjo, el castillo de los unicornio. El castillo zumbaba de actividad. Todo estaba limpio, se erigieron pabellones en el exterior, y se preparó la comida. Cuando los Naga llegaron, encontraron varios miles de samurai montados esperándoles, colocados en filas y unidades. Las puertas de Shiro Shinjo estaban abiertas de par en par, y Moto Gaheris se sentaba en su silla, rodeado de Ide Tadaji, Iuchi Tzichung, Shinjo Shono y Utaku Xieng Chi._

_Los Naga se acercaron a los cinco Unicornios y se detuvieron a una respetuosa distancia ante ellos. Entonces, por primera vez desde que dejaron Otosan Uchi, los Naga dejaron el palanquín en el suelo._

_"Bienvenidos a nuestras tierras," dijo Gaheris con su rica voz.- "Nuestra gente es vuestra gente; nuestro campamento es vuestro campamento; nuestra comida es vuestra comida. Por favor, sed bienvenidos y perdonad que no podamos ser más hospitalarios con unos huéspedes tan magníficos como vosotros."_

_El aparentemente líder de los Naga dio un paso al frente. _

_"Lossssss Naga ssssssaludan al Yokatsu,"- dijo él, con las maneras de los Naga. -"Lossssss Naga tienen un regalo para el Yokatsu y sssssssssu Clan."-_

_Gaheris estaba profundamente insultado por la mención del nombre de Yokatsu. Shinjo Yokatsu - antiguo daimyo, traidor, loco de poder, mentiroso, cuyo nombre había sido borrado de las historias del Unicornio, para que jamás volviese a ser nombrado. Y aquí, ¡los Naga le llamaban por ese vil nombre! Gaheris sintió como su furia crecía, mantenida a raya solo por el hecho de que Tadaji ya le había advertido que tal ofensa sería hecha. _

_Mientras los sacerdotes Cobra se acercaban al palanquín, Tadaji vio la cara de su daimyo volviéndose roja y grácilmente se adelantó. Hizo un gesto con su bastón, diciendo_

_"¡Gloria para nuestro daimyo y sus honorables invitados! Celebremos su llegada inmediatamente."- Abrió un abanico y se lo ofreció a Gaheris, que lo tomó y se abanicó para distraer su ira._

_Los Cobra sacaron la perla y se la ofrecieron al daimyo. Gaheris y Tadaji ya habían leído una descripción de la perla, transportada a través de la tierra por los cortesanos Moto, pero la palabra escrita no hacía justicia a la gloriosa belleza que los Cobra les ofrecían. Los ojos de Gaheris se abrieron y su mandíbula se abrió, todo pensamiento sobre insulto e indignación fue limpiado por el suave destello de la perla._

_-"Solo ofrecen una vez,"- susurró Tadaji, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la perla. -"Esa es su manera. ¿Aceptaremos este regalo?"- Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Gaheris recomponer su expresión y asentir una vez, de forma solemne. La senda de la lengua no era la suya, sino la de la espada. Para las palabras confiaba sabiamente en Tadaji._

_Tadaji juntó sus manos en la forma Naga como se le había enseñado._

_-"Benevolentes Naga,"- dijo en el más elevado lenguaje cortes Rokugani,- "no merecemos una ofrenda tan asombrosa pero recibimos graciosamente esta muestra de profunda estima."- Aquí se detuvo brevemente, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el líder Naga se había desplazado hacia atrás, hablando con los sacerdotes Cobra. Estaban claramente confusos._

_Debo rehacer la frase, pensó Tadaji. No estoy tratando con Dashmar. –_

_"El regalo que nos dais hoy es maravilloso,"- continuo, con un lenguaje mucho más lento y plano,- "aunque no es más que una baratija comparado con lo que auténticamente valoramos, que es la amistad y ayuda que le habéis dado al Imperio en general y a nuestro clan en particular."- Aquí apretó los dientes.- "Er... Yokatsu... al que ahora llamamos Gaheris, os agradece este fabuloso regalo. Lo pondremos en un lugar de gran honor, como tributo al respeto que tenemos al pueblo Naga."-_

_-"Exssssscelente,"- siseo el líder Naga, asintiendo con su cabeza. Siseó algo en la lengua Naga, y dos de los Cobra se adelantaron con la perla._

_Gaheris le hizo un gesto a Shinjo Shono para que la aceptase. Se adelantó hacia los Naga y juntó sus manos más o menos como había visto hacerlo a Tadaji. Estiró una mano para tocar la perla. Era suave como el cristal y agradable al tacto. No era particularmente fría ni caliente. Recorrió la perla hasta la parte inferior, e hizo fuerza para levantar su peso. Los sacerdotes Cobra no parecieron notarlo._

_-"Mil perdones,"- dijo Shono, volviéndose hacia el líder Naga, -"pero somos unas criaturas mucho más pequeñas que vuestros grandes bushi (guerreros), y quizás no tengamos fuerza para moverla tan fácilmente como vuestro pueblo. Espero que podáis encontrar en vuestro corazón el prestarnos este palanquín, pues ha llevado esta perla desde Otosan Uchi hasta aquí y podríamos mantenerla a salvo en él mientras la movemos a donde la vayamos a dejar."-_

_-"Essssso essssss fácil, pues el carruaje ya no esssss importante para nossssotrossss."- El líder hizo un gesto y los dos Cobras dejaron la perla en su recipiente._

_Shono le hizo un gesto a un teniente para que trajese a los cuatro samurai más fuertes del castillo._

_-"Nobles Naga,"- intervino Tadaji, mientras un sirviente llegaba con botellas de sake,- "por favor, entrad y compartid la hospitalidad de nuestro Clan. Lo que pidáis se os dará, para celebrar este día."-_

_-"Losssss cuerposssss Naga pican, pero el Unicornio alegra nuessssstrassssss almassssss,"- dijo el líder. -Nossssss quedaremosssssss, un poco de tiempo."-_

_Los sirvientes les dieron sake y té, e los acompañaron a los Naga dentro del castillo. _

_Los colores escarlata del amanecer comenzaban a despuntar al este, y la luna se preparaba para ponerse. Los Naga mostraban al fin su cansancio. Habían sido bañados, habían comido, y habían bebido, y entonces lo habían hecho todo de nuevo en orden inverso. Ahora estaban reunidos en el campo fuera de Shiro Shinjo, con sus energías agotadas._

_-"¿Qué haremos ahora?"- Preguntó uno de los sacerdotes Cobra. -La piel se cae. Se supone que ya debíamos estar de vuelta en Shinomen."-_

_-"No podremos volver a tiempo,"- concordó otro. -"Y no sé lo que nuestra ausencia significará para el Akasha. El pozo no estará completo, como pretendíamos. Quizá causemos que el Gran Sueño falle de nuevo."-_

_-"Relajaos ((Yo soy el guía)),"- dijo el líder. -"Hay un modo ((tengo un disparo claro)), aunque es un modo humano. Un Serpienteverde me lo contó hace mucho. Es una idea curiosa..."- y explicó el concepto al resto de los Naga. Hicieron los preparativos con una perfección que solo un Naga podría realizar y ejecutaron el plan con una perfección que solo un Naga podría conseguir, con tanto el Ojo Brillante como el Pálido mirando cada uno de sus movimientos._

_Mientras el amanecer se hizo limpio y claro sobre el horizonte oeste, los samurai del Clan Unicornio quedaron perplejos al ver el perfecto círculo de Nagas, cada uno decapitado por el de detrás._

¿Se mataron?- interrumpió kero apareciendo sin poder evitarlo

KEROOO- grito Sakura asustada

Que muñequito más mono- dijo Hachi

¿Quien es el muñeco?- pregunto kero hecho una furia, pero Sakura le tapo la boca

Discúlpenlo. Es Kero, Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa avergonzada, y luego dirigiéndose a kero- En silencio, deja que Togashi termine

de todas maneras no entiendo que tiene esto que ver con Sakura- rezongo Kero en cuanto Sakura lo dejo hablar

a Eso me dirigía- dijo Togashi

_Unos meses después, la perla dorada se situó permanentemente en una sala especial reconstruida para tal propósito en el corazón de Shiro Shinjo. La perla permanecía en una delicada alcoba y su cálido color daba tanta alegría a la habitación que se volvió rápidamente el lugar de reunión favorito para todas las ocasiones.._

_Y durante la noche, cada noche, seis de los mejores samurai del Clan Unicornio hacían guardia fuera de la habitación._

_Se consideraba uno de los más altos honores ofrecidos a un samurai cumplir ese deber y estar de pie durante horas bajo la dulce y dorada luminosidad que corría tras los velos._

_Pero Diez años después..._

_Moto Fujiyata se vistió rápidamente pero con cuidado con sus mejores ropas. Una vez todo estuvo en orden, cogió una banda verde adornada con el mon de los Naga._

_No siempre se había llevado la banda, pero nadie hablaba de los tiempos en que no se llevaba. Una semana después de recibir el regalo de la Perla Dorada, los artesanos Ide habían hecho estas bandas para la cabeza para Moto Gaheris, diseñadas a partir de las de los cadáveres de los emisarios Naga. Desde entonces, a nadie se le pedía custodiar la perla; cuando a un samurai se le concedía tal honor, se encontraba una de esas bandas al despertar esa mañana, tras la puerta de su habitación._

_Moto había encontrado la banda esa mañana. Metió su pelo en las colas de la cinta, asegurándose de que el mon permanecía en el centro de su cabeza._

_Estaba listo._

_Al menos, esperaba estarlo. Podía sentir el cansancio de la larga marcha, aumentado por la relajación del baño de agua hirviendo que acababa de tomar. Tenía hambre, pero decidió calentarse y lavarse en vez de alimentarse, así que tendría que soportar los gruñidos de su estómago. Prestarle a su deber el respeto que merecía le costaría toda su concentración. Morir era fácil. No mostrar cansancio mientras estaba de guardia toda la noche... eso era un desafío. Agradeció a las fortunas que le diesen esa oportunidad de demostrar su devoción al bushido._

_Cruzó los pasillos de Shiro Shinjo hasta la Habitación de la Perla. Momentos después de su llegada se presentaron los seis guardias. Como mayor samurai del grupo, Fujiyata inspeccionó al grupo y designó los puestos. Un siervo que estaba de paso apagó las luces cercanas, sumiendo el salón a su alrededor en la oscuridad. Había luces más allá en todas las direcciones, iluminando el salón (Así como a los intrusos), pero aquí frente a la Habitación de la Perla la única luz era el tenue brillo dorado del tesoro de su interior._

_Comenzó la larga noche de vigilia._

_Durante las horas nocturnas, los guardias nunca hablaban. Solo había una necesidad de comunicarse, y era que un guardia pidiese irse unos instantes. Esto se conseguía con una simple inclinación. Ocasionalmente, Moto dejaba su puesto para tomar el del guardia que tenía a su lado; esto creaba una rotación completa de los guardias, uno a uno, a nuevas posiciones, para asegurar que nadie se volviese descuidado._

_Esta noche discurría como cualquier otro turno de noche - silenciosa y lenta, dando tiempo a los guardias de disfrutar del honor de su vigilia silenciosa mientras sus camaradas dormían a su alrededor._

_Al acercarse el amanecer, Moto podía sentir el agotamiento pesando sobre sus hombros, colgando de su mandíbula, cerrando sus ojos. Se esforzó en concentrarse más y más en su interior, componer su rostro, estar erguido como un bushi. Por ello, cuando la luz del amanecer empezó a despuntar en el cielo, no notó el cambio._

_Estaba atento, con los ojos abiertos pero sin ver realmente. Un pequeño movimiento de un guardia a su lado le llamó la atención. Volvió la cabeza para reprender al guardia, para decir que debía mantener la compostura. El guardia le miraba con seriedad, y entonces clavó su mirada en los velos de gasa tras él._

_La Perla de luz dorada había desaparecido._

_Durante un parpadeo, el pánico recorrió la mente de Moto. La perla, arruinada en su guardia. Seppuku (n.a. Suicidio) deshonroso. Robada por ninja. Magia dorada perdida para siempre. Se había dormido en su puesto. Magia de sangre. Traición en el deber._

_Entonces escuchó un pequeño crujido, como si una o dos tazas de porcelana cayesen suavemente al suelo. Con ese sonido, el bushido rugió al frente de su mente. Levantó una mano, y dos de los guardias tomaron en silencio los finos velos de seda. Los demás pusieron sus manos sobre la empuñadura de su katana y se prepararon tras su líder._

_La mano de Moto cortó el aire. Los dos guardias abrieron los velos de par en par, y Moto y los otros guardias cargaron a dentro de la habitación. Se dispersaron de forma automática, preparados para lo que fuese._

_Pero Moto Fujiyata no estaba listo para ver la perla dorada tirada en el suelo echa pedazos. _

_Entre los pedazos de la perla rota, un bebé. Una niña se movía incomoda sobre los pedazos de la perla._

_La perla - al menos parte de ella - yacía sobre el suelo tallado de madera, rota como un huevo. Un brillo dorado, débil como brasas moribundas, era apenas perceptible. El resto de la perla estaba en el suelo, una gran pieza aun se movía un poco. Moto se acercó. Su mano estaba en la empuñadura de la katana, preparándose para desenvainar según enseña en Iaijutsu._

_Nadie se atrevió a respirar. Confusión, adrenalina, y curiosidad inundaban los corazones de cada guardia, y esperaban que Moto actuase._

_El bebé abrió sus ojos y los bushi vieron unos enormes ojos verdes mirándoles. Moto Bajo un poco su espada._

_-"¿Quién eres?" se Preguntó Fujiyata Moto a la vez que tomaba el bebé en sus brazos_

_Moto Gaheris estaba sentado en su trono y estudiaba a la pequeña niña que estaba ante él. Estaba en el centro de la habitación, acostada en el palanquín envuelta en un kimono adquirido con prisas para tal propósito._

_Poco antes aquella mañana este bebé ni existía. Ahora aquí estaba. Nadie tenía otra explicación excepto que había salido de la perla. Nadie podía decir que era, ni siquiera si era humana. Parecía totalmente humana, excepto por la anormal profundidad de sus ojos. Su pelo también tenía un tacto interesante. No se sentía como... bueno, como pelo normal. Su piel, sin embargo, era suave y clara como... como una perla._

_La propia perla era un misterio, también. Cuando los Naga se la dieron al Unicornio hacía diez años, fueron necesarios cuatro fuertes bushi para ponerla en su lugar de honor. Ahora esta pequeña niña la había destrozado, aparentemente desde dentro. Los shugenja Iuchi habían examinado los restos de la perla, y su valoración preliminar era que la perla era de hecho hueca, y era posible que siempre hubiese sido hueca. Estaban todas las piezas; podían juntarse para unirla de nuevo, aunque estaba unida y hueca. Los shugenja también señalaron que el peso de la cáscara era mucho menor de lo que había sido, que quizás lo que hacía brillar la perla se había gastado con los años, haciendo la perla más y más ligera con el paso de los años. No había forma de estar seguros, ya que, una vez se puso la perla en su sitio, nadie había intentado levantarla de nuevo, y ahora la perla estaba rota._

_Gaheris escuchó como Ide Tadaji cerraba su abanico, sacando al daimyo de su ensoñación. Se enderezó en su trono y descansó las manos sobre sus rodillas._

_"se quedará, pero debe volverse una Unicornio y hacer un juramento de sangre a nuestro clan. Pero siempre deberá recordar lo que el clan aprendió en sus largos viajes: el hogar de un Unicornio no es el castillo, ni el campamento, sino la familia."_

_Miró a los nobles reunidos en el salón. _

_"El clan es su familia, pero ayudaría que tuviese una madre y un padre." Le hizo un gesto al samurai que había dirigido la vigilancia de la perla esa noche, que se encontraba arrodillado cerca. "¡Tú! No tienes hija. Toma esta. Y que tu hijo la proteja. La llamarán Akasha"_

_Al fondo de la habitación, el hombre se inclinó, al igual que su pequeño hijo y después se puso en pie. Fue hasta Akasha, sonrió, y la tomo en brazos, y empezó a llevársela fuera del salón del trono. _

Yo era ese hombre, al que eligieron para ser tu padre – indico el señor Kinomoto. Tu madre, que era Grulla, te cuido como si fueras suya y yo hice lo mismo. Pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que tratarían de utilizarte para sus fines políticos, y por eso desobedecimos a nuestro daimyo y vinimos a la tierra, para que crecieras lejos de ese ambiente político y absurdo. Sin embargo parece que el destino desea que regreses a donde naciste- Sakura permaneció en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tomoyo. Sakura no respondió, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos

Togashi dirigió una mirada expresiva a Nagori, Hachi y Tomoyo, y los cuatro se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Sakura levanto la vista preguntándose que ocurría.

Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Ustedes necesitan hablar de esto, así que nos retiramos- dijo Togashi

El tiene razón. Mañana podemos faltar a clases y conversar esto con más calma- lo apoyo Tomoyo.

Gracias- dijo el señor Kinomoto con sinceridad.

Adiós, Kinomoto- se despidió Hachi. Ella no contesto, pues había vuelto a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Después de que ellos se fueron aún Sakura seguía pensativa.

¿Estás bien, hermana?- pregunto Touya. Estaba preocupado

Entonces es cierto- respondió Sakura en silencio -Mi corazón en Unicornio, pero mi sangre es Naga. Solo debo averiguar a quien pertenece mi alma.

**Notas de la autora:**

Como ven he dejado varias notas por el camino para no tener que bajar hasta aquí para leerlas.

No se fijen tanto en los nombres. Yo les ire indicando quienes son los personajes importantes para que los recuerden. Hasta ahora tenemos a nuestros conocidos personajes: Tomoyo, Sakura, Touya… Y los integrados: Hachi Yasuki, antes Daidoji ahora Yasuki para cobrar una herencia y Samurai que va a participar en la prueba del campeón esmeralda. Nagori Doji, el narrador, diplomático del clan grulla. Y Togashi Satsu, mitad dragón.

La historia sobre la perla y Akasha es contada en el Legado de los Naga, por Edward Bolme y traducida por Meltar. En la historia original Akasha nace con 10 años de edad e hice alguna que otra modificación al respecto para que encajara con mi historia.

Para preguntas pueden conseguirme en lunaticaarwenyahoo.es

Glosario de Terminos:

Naga: Seres originarios de Rokugan, Medio serpientes

Sake: Bebida alcoholica típica de japón, y bueno, de Rokugan.

Daimyo: Jefe de la familia

Shiro Shinjo: Poblado

Shinomen: Bosque donde duermen las naga, territorio oficial de las naga

Akasha: Conciencia comunal de los naga, y también el nombre de la hija de la Perla, es decir, de Sakura.

Serpienteverde: Tipo de Naga especializado en

Mon: símbolo del clan al que se pertenece (una especie de escudo)

Bushi: Guerrero

Sughenja: Mago

Seppuku: Suicidio que consiste en cortarse los intestinos con la espada corta del samurai

Ninja: Escuela de los escorpión especializada en hurto y asesinato

Katana: espada samurai

Iaijutsu: Técnica samurai de sacar la espada a gran velocidad


End file.
